The Unknown
by letsmakeitworthit
Summary: Kate Beckett and Richard Castle are dealing with the aftermath of the shooting at Montgomery's funeral.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Kate opened her eyes, her room was dark, and she couldn't see her own hand in front of her. She knew that it would be early; her body clock woke her up when she needed sleep. She didn't want to get her phone to see the time, she just wanted to go back to sleep. She turned over, pulling her covers back over her head, willing herself to fall back to sleep.

She woke to the sound of her phone ringing, she wasn't expecting a call, and she was off duty for the weekend, no case, nothing.

"Beckett" Kate answered

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Rick replied

"Rick, no, what can I do?" Kate flustered, she sat up in her bed, turning her light on.

"No, its fine, I will call back later." Rick replied

"Honestly, I'm up, what can I help you with?" Kate replied she looked at her clock, 9.30am; she'd got a lay in, what happened.

"Is there any chance I can meet you somewhere?" Rick questioned his voice slightly shaky.

"Yeah sure. When and where?" Kate replied back instantly.

"About half an hour? Central Park?" Rick questioned

"Sure, see you then" Kate answered, before Rick hung up the phone

Kate jumped out of bed, feeling full of energy. She opened the door to her bathroom, jumped in the shower, letting the hot water fall over her body. Her bathroom filled with steam, she opened the shower door, grabbing the towel she'd laid on the side. She wrapped the towel around her, walking towards her mirror. She swiped a hand over her mirror, clearing a space so her face was visible in it.

She hadn't realised that she was smiling, but the hell she was. She couldn't remember seeing herself have a smile that big, she shouldn't be allowed to smile, Rick didn't sound happy, he sounded worried, but he'd come to her yet again.

Ever since the shooting, they'd grown closer, nothing physical, just the wanting to see each other, telling each other things, helping each other. If one had a problem, the other would be the first to know, Rick had in some ways become Kate's best friend, and visa-a-versa. Kate still went to Lanie with all her man troubles, and Lanie was still her best friend, but there was just something about Rick, she felt obliged to tell him everything. Hell, she'd even started calling him Rick. When did that happen?

Kate was still thinking to herself when she heard a knock at her door. This definitely was not going to be a day of relaxing for her, two things that should not be happening, happening, why? She'd finished her make-up and was getting dressed when she heard the knock. She chucked her clothes on and ran to the door.

"Kate Beckett?" The voice came, she didn't recognise the person, but he looked so familiar.

"Yes" Kate replied, "And you are?"

"Sorry, where's my head? John Turner" The man replied.

"Well, what can I do for you John? I'm going out in a couple of minutes." Kate replied, she had no idea who this man was, and she really wanted him to leave.

"Have I come at a bad time? It's just I thought you might be able to help me with something" John answered, his face altering, he looked more and more familiar.

"Just meeting someone is all. Tell me what I can do for you, and I will let you know whether I have the time" Kate told the man, she was a cop, she was armed, she didn't need to worry, and this man didn't look like he could do much damage to her. He was in his late 60's, 70's, tall, brown hair, green eyes, masculine stance, he looked so familiar. But she couldn't just place her finger on what it was.

"I was wondering whether you knew someone, you see, I've been away for a while, and I read something, and here I am." John answered, Kate had no idea what was going on, reading something and coming to find her.

"I'll try my best." Kate answered

"Do you know a Richard Castle?" John asked

"Yes...why?" Kate stammered, he looked familiar alright, now she was starting to see it clearly.

"Do you know where I can find him?" John questioned again

"Not at the moment no, he's out of...town, not sure when he will be back, finishing a book I believe." Kate replied, stammering a little, making it sound as believable as possible.

"Okay, thank you for your help" John answered, he started to turn before Kate stopped him.

"Here, take my card, call me in a couple of days, I'm sure he is back in town by the end of next week." Kate replied, handing him her card.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for any inconvenience." John replied before turning to leave.

Kate watched him leave, just standing there, she couldn't believe what had just happened. This couldn't be true, I mean, how could this be happening? There was no way that this was possible. But he looked so familiar, and now she knew why, he looked so much like Rick.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is my first ever Castle only fanfiction, I know the chapters aren't long, but I want to keep them short and catchy and keep you wanting more. The more feedback the faster I will write another chapter.<strong>

**Enjoy this, I can't wait to write the outcome of this one out.**

**Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Kate continued to stand in her doorway, she'd lost all track of time, and had no idea how long she'd been stood there. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her, she had just met Rick in about 30 years. It was so strange. She'd always thought that Rick had looked like his mother, but maybe that was because she had never seen his father, but surely that wasn't him, it couldn't have been?

Kate was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing; she had left it on the kitchen counter when going to answer the door. She turned and closed her door before rushing towards the kitchen to grab her phone. She answered without even looking at the caller ID, she was still dazed that she didn't care.

"Beckett" She answered, in her usual work tone

"Kate, where are you?" Rick spoke softly to her, although she could hear the panic in is his.

"Sorry, got stuck talking to some sales rep for about half an hour, just got away. I'm on my way now, will be there in ten." Kate lied, she didn't know what to say, she just knew that a sales rep was her best way out.

"Okay, well I will go into Starbucks and order us our drinks, if that's okay?" Rick replied, he still sounded panicked about something; she needed to see him to help her figure out what it was.

"Yeah, see you in ten." Kate answered as she hung up her phone. She wasn't ready at all. She ran into her bedroom, finished getting ready, pulling out a new pair of heels, she liked being the same height as Rick he mocked her whenever she wore her flats, so she refused to wear them around him. She left her hair, it had dried since her shower, and curls were falling across her face, she liked her natural look, but was never keen on it for an everyday look, she liked to shake things up a little when at work, plus her hair got in her way most of the time.

After about two minutes Kate was locking the door to her apartment and running down the stairs to call a cab. She didn't have time to wait for an elevator, so simply took the stairs, a cab pulled up in an instant, something unusual for a Saturday. She climbed in and told the cab driver her destination, she sat back in the cab, her head swimming with the revelation that she may have just met Rick's father.

She closed her eyes to block out the thoughts, but she only brought them back, pictures of Rick with a picture of his father stood next to him flashed across her mind, she couldn't get either of them out of her head, and the fact that they looked identical wasn't helping. After about five minutes the cab came to a stop, there can't have been much traffic, that was a quick ride, she thought to herself as she climbed out of the cab and paid the driver.

Kate looked around and found Rick sat outside Starbucks, with two coffee's waiting for her, she smiled as she walked towards him, she wasn't going to mention anything yet, Rick sounded like he needed to talk, she would try to explain later.

Rick looked up to see Kate walking towards him, the sun hitting her face as she walked across the road. He's face shifted from sadness to a huge smile, and he didn't even care that he was showing it. He stood as Kate arrived at the entrance, smiling and hugging her before sitting back down.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." Kate told him before he could even speak.

"Hey, its fine, your here now that's all that matters" Rick replied, the smile growing on his face. "So how was your lay in today?" he mocked her as he spoke, Rick had been telling Kate that she needed to get more sleep, but he didn't expect to be waking her up.

"Erm, fine, woke up to my own body clock, then went back to sleep, woke up just before your rang." Kate replied, looking at Rick as she spoke, never taking her eyes off of him.

"I see, going to be enjoying your weekend then are you?" Rick mocked

"I guess, going good so far." Kate told him, kicking him gently under the table

"Glad to hear that." Rick nudged her back, smiling as he took a sip of his coffee

They sat there in silence, sipping there coffee happily as they looked at each other. Kate could tell that Rick was holding back on something, but she sat there in silence all the same, knowing that Rick would eventually talk to her. If he wanted to tell her or ask her something he would do.

"Kate?" Rick questioned, Kate looked up from her coffee, the panic was on his face; she could tell that something was wrong, but he wasn't saying anything. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Kate replied instantly.

"I want you to help me with something, but I want it kept quiet, can you do that?" Rick asked

"Of course, depending on what it involves." Kate replied instantly.

"Well, not going rogue, per say, just finding out a few things for me, with the help of your fellow detectives in missing persons" Rick asked, smiling as he spoke.

"I suppose I can see what I do, but I can't promise anything." Kate replied back, looking confused, Rick wasn't giving her much information, but she wanted to help him.

"I want you to help me find my dad." Rick whispered as she sipped her coffee, he noticed her face, she didn't look like she understood what he had said, "I want you to help me find my dad Kate"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is my first ever Castle only fanfiction, I know the chapters aren't long, but I want to keep them short and catchy and keep you wanting more. The more feedback the faster I will write another chapter.<strong>

**Enjoy this, I can't wait to write the outcome of this one out.**

**Amy**

**P.S. thanks for the amazing reviews, i hope you enjoy my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Kate was sipping her coffee as Rick spoke, she spat out her drink, spilling it on the table. She clamped her hand to her mouth she hadn't heard him right she can't have. She grabbed the tissue to her left and wiped her mouth, glancing back up at Rick.

"I'm sorry?" Kate replied

"I want you to help me find my dad. I mean you know that I don't know anything about him, but I think it's time I knew who he is." Rick replied

"Rick, I have something that I need to tell you." Kate interjected before Rick could say another word.

"Kate?" Rick looked up, confused, she had an intense look on her face, one that he knew well, it was her bad news face, she hid it well to strangers when telling them that their loved one was dead, "What is it?"

"I..I..I think I met your father today." Kate stammered, she looked at Rick, his face was awestruck, he just sat there, looking at her, not saying anything. She sat silently for a moment, not knowing whether to bring him out of his thoughts, whether he needed more time.

She sipped her coffee silently, Rick just sat there, taking a sip every so often, but still not talking. The waiter came across to their table; she looked at Rick, then back at Kate, her face just as confused as the other two.

"Two more coffee's please." Kate asked silently, the waiter turned on her heels, and walked back into the cafe to get their drinks. Kate turned back to face Rick, who was still sat silently, looking into his now empty coffee mug. "Rick?" Kate tried to talk calmly, and as softly as she could.

"Just, don't" Rick answered, he didn't say it in an angry tone, but she knew that he wasn't happy, he was still processing what she'd told him. "Let's just drink our coffee and go"

Kate looked at him, another mug of coffee in silence, this was working out to be a great day, not, Rick always knew how to cheer her up, she was looking forward to an eventful day, but it had turned into yet another stressful day. "Sure"

They sat there in silence; the waiter arrived with their fresh coffee, placed them on the table, and removed their empty mugs. Kate sipped her coffee, looking out at the street in front of them; Rick was sipping his coffee looking at Kate. Since the waiter had left, he hadn't taken his eyes off of Kate, and his expression wasn't changing.

"Look, Castle, I can't sit here, silent, can't we talk about anything else while you're ready?" Kate asked she looked up to see Rick staring at her, be he didn't blink; he didn't shift his gaze, and was now looking her straight in the eye.

"How do you know it's my father?" Rick asked, he continued to look at her, his eyes intense. "Did he tell you?"

"Not exactly" Kate replied, she didn't know how to explain how she knew it was his father, she just did.

"Well, how do you know that he's my father?" Rick asked again

"Because he's you in 30 years" Kate answered "I always thought you looked like your mother, but Rick, he, he was you, I couldn't see it at first, until he asked where he could find you, and then I looked at him again, and it was there, you were there."

Rick's eyes were filling; he'd placed his coffee on the table, letting his hand drop to the table. He continued to look at her, Kate placed her mug on the table, moving her hand to place it over Rick's, and she gave his hand squeeze. Rick looked down at the table, then back up at Kate's face, tears now starting to trickle down his cheek. Kate used her free hand to remove her purse and to pay the bill for their coffees. Kate stood, still holding Rick's hand, he followed her suite and stood alongside her, Kate squeezed his hand again, before releasing and walking to the edge of the street to call a cab.

The cab pulled up, Rick held the door open for Kate and she climbed in, he climbed in after her, sitting closer than she'd expected. She didn't seem to mind, yet another step forward in their ever changing relationship. Kate relaxed back into the seat of the cab, Rick doing the same next to her, he had already told the driver his address, and knowing that she wasn't going back to her apartment didn't even bother her.

The cab pulled up at Rick's building, Rick climbed out, holding the door for Kate, before paying the driver. As the cab pulled off, Rick and Kate began to walk into his building. She'd become well known within his building in the past few months, the doorman knew her by name, and always smiled at her and had a little chat as she walked in. She felt comforted by the fact that this wasn't just some stranger that she was going to her friend's apartment. The elevator ride up was silent, the pair stood at either ends, looking down at the floor, neither of them knowing what to say.

As the elevator stopped, Rick grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her out and towards his apartment. About four months ago, she would have stopped him, hit him, pulled away, anything to release herself from him, but now it felt so normal. Rick unlocked the door pulling them into the hallway of his house, he could hear voices in the kitchen, one most definitely his mother, but he didn't recognise the other.

"Should we disturb them?" Kate asked, she had also noticed that there were other people present in the house.

"This is my house, but I'm not sure." Rick started, he knew his mother liked her privacy, and he had told her that he would be out all day.

"My apartment then?" Kate asked, just as she heard the unknown voice speak, she'd only heard laughing before now, but now she heard the voice.

"Is that a man?" Rick laughed as he looked at Kate, but he didn't get a laugh out of her, she simply stood there, jaw dropped as she listened to the voices.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is my first ever Castle only fanfiction, I know the chapters aren't long, but I want to keep them short and catchy and keep you wanting more. The more feedback the faster I will write another chapter.<strong>

**This is the chapter that kicks it all off, things will become much more intense soon.**

**Amy**

**P.S. thank you for the amazing reviews, its much appreciated, if you have any ideas please feel free to leave me a message, and criticism is always welcome if you must. Also, castle season 4 today, I can't watch it until tomorrow at least, I'm so excited.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Yes that was a man, but was he ready for this? Kate knew who it was, she could tell Rick now who it was, but she wasn't sure he was ready for what was waiting around the corner.

"Earth to Kate?" Rick spoke, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with panic and uncertainty.

"Rick...I...you should go into the kitchen" Kate stuttered, Rick looked at her, clearly confused, she didn't want to tell him who it was, but he had to know.

"Why? Let my mother and her mystery man have some time together, come on lets go somewhere else" Rick told her, he had no idea, and she wasn't going to be the one to tell him, in case she was wrong.

"Rick, can we at least go in and get a drink? All that coffee has made my throat dry, and I'm sure your mother won't mind" Kate replied, she had to go and see if it was the same man, just to ease her own mind, never mind Rick's.

"Fine, but if she grills me for this later, you will pay." Rick laughed as he spoke, before jabbing her gently in the arm.

"Agreed," Kate smiled back, returning the favour by jabbing Rick harder than he'd expected.

"Ouch!" Rick exclaimed, the apartment had fell silent, he shot a glare at Kate, who was now hanging her coat up.

"Richard, is that you?" Martha shouted from the kitchen, she didn't sound panicked by his presence, Kate felt that was a good sign.

"Yes, Kate and are came back from coffee earlier than you expected?" Rick shouted back to his mother as he took a step towards the kitchen.

Kate grabbed his arm to stop him, not she wasn't sure that going into the kitchen was a good idea, did she want to get in the middle of this family feud? Did she want to be there when Rick found out who is father was?

The truth was she did, not because she was nosey, but she cared about Rick, she'd told herself that he didn't feel the same way, so settled for being good friends, but he has always been there for her throughout her mother's case, finding her mother's killer. She could handle him finding out who is dad was right? It wasn't like she was meeting the parents for the first time, and they were two teenagers in love.

"Kate?" Rick interrupted her thoughts, she hadn't realised that she was still holding Rick's arm, and had moved closer towards him.

"Sorry" Kate added as she released his arm. Rick led her into the kitchen with his hand on the small of her back. She'd gotten used to this contact by now, and only shrugged Rick off when at work. Truth was, she enjoyed it, and wished that it wasn't just Rick being Rick.

They rounded the corner to see Martha sat at the breakfast bar, coffee in hand. She had her back to them, and they could see that she was alone; there wasn't anyone else in the kitchen. But they'd heard voices, they had definitely heard voices.

"Martha?" Kate questioned, Rick hadn't spoken once he'd entered the kitchen, and he'd gone quiet, as though he were afraid of his mother's reactions for interrupting her when she had company.

"Kate, darling, how are you?" Martha turned on her chair and sliding off to walk towards Kate and Rick. She enveloped Kate in a hug, whispering in her ear, "Is he okay?"

"Not sure" Kate whispered back, before releasing Martha and turning to see Rick looking at the two coffee cups on the breakfast bar.

"Company mother?" Rick asked as Martha turned to face her son, who was now stood next to the now empty bar stools.

"Is that not allowed?" Martha questioned, she knew how to annoy Rick, and how to make him squirm.

"Of course, where is he then?" Rick shot back.

"Where's who?" Martha sounded panicked as she replied; Kate noticed that Rick asking her where the man was, as if he knew him, made her slightly edgy, like she was hiding something from them.

"Your company" Rick replied, looking at her shocked face, "Mother are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, he's in the bathroom." Martha replied as she sat and took her seat at the breakfast bar once more.

Rick looked at his mother who was not staring at Kate, he could sense that something wasn't right, but he was too caught up in the fact that his mother and Kate seemed to have some kind of connection with each other. He knew that they understood what each other meant by the way their faces were. Kate was now gawping at Martha, who was also gawping. Both women looked amazed by what was happening, but neither actually saying what was going in.

"Okay, oblivious two, do you want another drink?" Rick interrupted their moment, and the two turned to look at him, their faces still in awe, then changing to a smile.

"Just orange juice for me please" Kate told him, she was tempted to have a drink right now, but it was way too early.

"I'm good with my coffee dear" Martha answered as Kate came to sit on the stool next to her.

Rick stood behind the counter near, leaning forwards to watch his mother and Kate catch-up on absolutely anything. Rick didn't care what they were talking about; he was just amazed by how easy it was for Kate to talk to his mother, and how much his mother enjoyed talking to Kate. She'd never been like this with his ex-wives, even her forced kindness didn't have a scratch on how she was with Kate. Rick knew that she wasn't forcing anything either, his mother actually liked Kate, what the hell was he doing?

Rick's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He'd noticed that his mother and Kate had also stopped talking. Martha was looking towards the bathroom, and Kate kept her eyes focused on Rick. The silence was broken by the sound of the man leaving the bathroom.

"Martha, this house is amazing" The voice shouted from the hallway, "You've done well for yourself I see"

The voice wasn't as loud this time the man had lowered his voice before he rounded the corner to find that Martha was no longer alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is my first ever Castle only fanfiction, I know the chapters aren't long, but I want to keep them short and catchy and keep you wanting more. The more feedback the faster I will write another chapter.<strong>

**I'm so glad to hear that people are enjoying this fanfiction, i'm having so much fun writing it. neglecting my other two stories, but these chapters are shorter and more fun to write.**

**Amy**

**P.S. How was castle last night everyone? i'm getting it this morning, so excited.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Oh, hello everyone" The man spoke, but he was shocked, he wasn't expecting anyone to be here. He looked at the three faces, stopping for a moment to focus on Kate; he definitely hadn't expected her to be here.

"John, this is my son Richard Castle and this is..."Martha spoke softly.

"Detective Kate Beckett" John interrupted Martha, "We've met already"

"Kate, is this?" Rick stammered he looked at Kate, then towards his mother, "Mother?"

"Rick...I...I should have told you, but I didn't know for sure, then when I heard his voice again, I knew he was here, but I'm not sure...I...I...I'm sorry" Kate stammered, moving off of the stool to walk towards Rick, he was now leaning against the counter with his back, almost collapsing on the floor. Kate stood beside him, placing her hand on top of his.

"Richard...this...this is your father" Martha stammered, she looked at Rick, then at Kate, then towards John. John didn't look shocked; he looked like he already knew, like he'd always known.

"How long, how long have you known mother?" Rick asked his mother, he kept his voice calm and quiet, but you could hear the blood boiling.

"Richard please do not make a big deal out of this" Martha protested.

"Make a big deal? Mother how long have you known? My whole life?" Rick asked, his voice rising slightly, he looked at his mother, and he knew. "You have haven't you? You've known my whole life, and never told me."

"Richard, I had to, I couldn't do anything else, your father is here to explain, let him do that" Martha protested, her voice now full of sadness.

"What, let him explain how he didn't want to know me as a child, how he left us on our own? How I ended up being passed from nanny to nanny because you had to work to keep us alive? How can he explain that?" Rick shouted, he'd pulled his hand out from under Kate's and was now storming off towards the hallway.

Martha sat there, her eyes filling with tears, John was still stood at the corner, and he walked towards Martha and took the stool next to her. He placed his hand over Martha's on the breakfast bar, and sat there in silence. Kate observed from the counter, she didn't know what to do, and when she heard the bang of the front door she knew she was alone.

"Well that went well" Martha spoke; she looked up at John, and noticed that he was looking at Kate, "I'm sorry Kate; I didn't know he would react like this"

"Martha its fine, I'm going to go find him, you two need to sort something out, you need to tell him whatever it is that you're not telling him, and trust me I know that there is something. I'll try to calm him down, and I will cal you if he's coming back tonight." Kate spoke softly, but with a sense of authority, "I'm sorry too Martha"

Kate walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her, leaving Martha and John sat silently in the kitchen. Kate didn't mean to close the door so loudly, but it had ended with her slamming the door, she'd have to apologise to Martha when she saw her again, but right now she needed to find Rick.

Kate reached the elevator and pulled out her phone. As the doors closed she pressed three and held her phone to her ear. She let it ring to voicemail, before ending the call, and trying again. Rick hardly ever ignored her calls, unless he was writing, but he'd warn her in advance to avoid her getting hurt.

She was starting to get worried once she had attempted to call him about six times, and there was still no answer, she left a message hoping that he'd eventually pick up and answer her. She climbed into a cab, giving him her address, and sat back for the ride.

Rick wasn't one to run off in these kind of situations, if it were the other way around he'd be giving her what for because she'd ran away, but he gets to do it does he? The driver pulled up to Kate's apartment pulling her out of her thoughts as he stopped. She stepped out and paid the driver before entering her building. Her doorman smiled at her, but she wasn't used to that smile, it was like he knew something, she brushed it off and waited for the elevator.

The elevator stopped at her floor, and walked out to find Rick slumped against her door, his head in his knees.

"Rick, come on, let's go inside." Kate told him as she helped him stand up.

Rick followed her into her apartment, shutting the door behind them, he didn't look at all happy, and Kate knew that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the support while I've been writing this fanfiction, I wouldn't have had the drive to continue writing it if it weren't for all your lovely comments.<strong>

**So here's chapter 5, bit later than expected, but I hope it will all be worth it.**

**Amy**

**P.S. Rise was amazing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Rick kicked off his shoes, chucked his coat on the counter and walked towards the couch. He slumped onto the couch, leaning back rubbing his hand over his face. Kate watched him from the hallway; she kicked her shoes off next to Rick's, chucked her coat on the counter and walked towards the couch to sit next to him. She sat close to him, she noticed he didn't shift, and then she placed her hand on his leg, squeezing his leg as she did so.

They sat there in silence, neither of them saying anything, just leaning against each other, Kate still holding Rick's leg. He'd moved his arm to place it round her, pushing her towards him so her head was resting on his shoulder. Kate left her head there, still holding his knee with her hand. She was tempted to move her arm to place it over Rick's stomach, but didn't know whether that would be too much. Rick must have sensed that she was thinking something; he grabbed her arm and pulled it over his stomach.

Kate felt safe, and comfortable, she'd spent the day in such a haze, seeing Rick's father, telling Rick, Rick seeing his father, and her seeing the whole thing blow up. She couldn't believe what had happened in the space of one day. Kate felt her eyes go heavy; she let them close for a second not realising that she was falling asleep.

She woke the next morning to the sound of her phone; she stirred, finding that she was laid on her couch, alone. She was sure that she wasn't alone last night, and her apartment was silent, Rick was never one to be silent, had he just left?

Kate stood, and walked towards the kitchen, she noticed that Rick's things had gone, and that there was fresh coffee and a note on the counter.

_Dear Katherine,  
>Need some time, let the guys know that I won't be coming in for a few weeks.<br>Will call when I get back, thank you for last night, I'm sorry._

_ Love Richard_

It was so formal, Kate couldn't believe what she was reading, he was going again, he liked to do that, it was his turn. He'd ignored her for a whole summer, she'd ignored him for three months, and now it was his turn again. She placed the note back onto the counter and walked towards her bathroom, running the shower as she stripped from her clothes.

Kate left the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, and letting her hair fall over her shoulders, she grabbed her phone which was now in her bedroom; she dialled Lanie's number as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey girl, how you doing?" Lanie answered

"Hey, I'm good, what you doing today?" Kate asked

"Not much, no body yet, so I'm free, why?" Lanie questioned

"Can we meet? I kind of need to talk with you." Kate asked her voice slightly shaky.

"Sure, how about we make it the old haunt, say about an hour?" Lanie proposed

"Can we make it Starbucks instead?" Kate replied

"Probably better, can't have alcohol in me while I'm on call" Lanie pointed out

"Okay, see you in an hour" Kate replied, she was shaking slightly

"Okay girl, see you soon" Lanie answered as she hung up the phone.

Kate chucked her phone down next to her on her bed before standing and walking towards her closet. She opened the doors and stared at her clothes, she didn't need to look good, and she was only going to see Lanie. She opened her draw, pulled out her lingerie and pulled it on before grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, pulling them on. She stood in front of her closet, deciding on a top, she focused in on her maroon butterfly back shirt. It clung to her curves as she pulled it on, the back pulled together in the centre, letting it split into a V at the bottom, her back still covered by material. She studied her shoes carefully, which heels today, she had so many to choose from, she picked out a pair of simple black stilettos, placing them onto her feet as she headed towards the mirror.

She emerged from her bedroom about ten minutes later, make-up and hair complete; she'd grabbed a bag from inside her closet, stuffing her gun, badge and purse inside. She headed for the counter, slipped the note inside her bag, grabbing her keys as she headed for the door.

She rode the elevator down, running towards her bike which was locked in its bay. She'd left her leathers in the boot of her car, she opened her car, pulling them out, and then locking her car back up before heading towards her bike lock. She hadn't rode her bike in what felt like ages, she pulled on her leathers, jumped onto her bike, kick starting it as her face grew a smile. She pulled out of her bay and sped off down the street towards the Starbucks near Lanie's office.

Kate contemplated the events of last night as she rode down Broadway, her mind was flashing over the events, she'd slept on Rick's shoulder, her armed wrapped around him, to wake up to a note from him and an empty apartment. She really did need to talk to Lanie, ASAP.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I know I'm not giving much away in these chapters, but I promise that I will start revealing thing soon.<strong>

**hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Amy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Kate pulled up outside Starbucks, noticing Lanie sat outside Starbucks two coffees waiting at her table. Lanie heard her bike pulling up, and looked up to see Kate hoping off of her bike and walking towards Lanie. Lanie smiled towards Kate, but Kate didn't return the smile, she simply unzipped her jacket and walked towards Lanie.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Lanie asked as Kate sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hey, how long you got?" Kate replied.

"As long as it takes, I just apologise if my phone rings." Lanie shot back "So, start."

"Where exactly, I mean there's so much to tell" Kate started, "But I guess I will start here, I remember everything, and I mean everything Lanie."

"What? That makes no sense." Lanie replied.

"But it does, it totally does, not to you, no, but it does." Kate rambled "And that's why I've been so wound up lately, because I haven't admitted that I remember, so I've kept it all bottled up, and I've wanted to act on it for so long, but I haven't, and now I think it may be too late."

"Girl what are you talking about?" Lanie spoke softly; she looked confused, but concerned "Katie, what do you remember?"

"The shooting...Rick...Rick saying" Kate stammered "Rick saying I...I love you"

"WHAT!" Lanie shouted, her voice turning into a whisper "he said what?"

"He told me that he loved me" Kate whispered "then everything went blank, and I woke up in the hospital bed."

"OMG!" Lanie shouted.

"Lanie stop shouting" Kate shot at her, she couldn't believe she was shouting so loud in public "But I told him that I didn't remember anything, and now I think it's too late to do anything about it you know?"

"What are you trying to say?" Lanie asked, a confused yet joyful look spreading across her face.

"Shut up" Kate shot at her

"I only asked what you were saying, I didn't say anything." Lanie laughed at her.

"Okay, but I'm not saying it to you before I say it to him, that's just unfair, but I think I do, I really do." Kate smiled as she spoke, Lanie could see the glee spreading across Kate's face, she'd never seen her so happy

"Girl, I'm so happy for you" Lanie had jumped up from her seat and was now stood next to Kate enveloping her into a hug.

"Lanie, Lanie, calm down" Kate murmured in Lanie's hair.

"Oh girl, this...is...awesome" Lanie spoke as she released Kate.

Kate's face was covered in a smile, and Lanie was sat smiling back at her. She was actually happy, and wanted to tell Rick right away, but he had so much going on, and throwing their feelings into the mix weren't going to help with anything. She had to tell him soon, she wanted to know whether he felt the same, but he was taking his turn to ignore the other right about now, so giving him space was probably the best idea right now.

"Katie?" Lanie asked, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to do, Rick has so much going on, and I don't want to throw this into the mix." Kate protested.

"And? You're going to keep him waiting? Longer than you already have? Girl what is your problem? Just go for it, dive into it." Lanie protested

"It's complicated, he's just met his father, and now he's gone off, it's his turn to ignore the other for a couple of months, we've both done it before, and now he's doing it again, and I don't know where he's gone, well I kind of do, but I don't want to just drive out there to see him" Kate answered, both women taking a sip of their coffee then looking back at each other.

"You so do girl, go, I don't mind not spending the day with you, go find him, tell him how you feel, we will do something another day, I promise." Lanie said, she was serious and Kate knew that.

"Your joking right?" Kate questioned

"No," Lanie replied standing and handing Kate her helmet "Go get your man"

"Thank you" Kate laughed as she grabbed her helmet and pulled Lanie in for a hug

"And girl, tell me everything when you get back" Lanie shouted as Kate ran towards her bike

Kate turned to face Lanie "I will do" was all she said before pulling her helmet on and hopping onto her bike.

She pulled off the curb and waved to Lanie as she sped past, was she really going to do this, was she really going to drive up to the Hamptons and tell Rick how she felt? She was wasn't she? She didn't even question herself when she took the road leading to the Hamptons. She just carried on driving; not thinking about what she was doing, she didn't even seem worried about what Rick was going to say. She'd only ever been to the Hamptons once before, and that was at Rick's demand, he'd told her that he'd left some files there that he needed, and since he was in her car and needed them ASAP he'd annoyed her into taking him, her memory was good enough to remember every turn and sign that she needed to look for on the way to his house.

Before she knew it she was pulled up outside his house, removing her helmet as she locked her bike, she was shocked by how quiet she had pulled up at his house, Rick was sure to have heard the bike though, she quickly sorted herself out before walking up to his front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I'm so grateful for all the reviews and story alerts that this story has been getting, you don't know how much it means to have you all supporting my ideas and making me want to continue writing.<strong>

**This chapter is more of a feelings chapter, much like the next, but there will be a twist I assure you.**

**Amy**

**P.S. Hope you all enjoy the new episode of Castle, will be able to give my views tomorrow along with the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

She stood at the front door for a while, before plucking up the courage to knock on the front door. But before she could place her hand on the door to knock, the front door swung open to reveal a flustered laughing Rick and a blonde woman. Kate didn't recognise her, she was new and Rick hadn't mentioned her before. Kate moved her hand away from the door to place it on her side, Rick still hadn't noticed so Kate made her presence obvious.

"Rick" Kate spoke softly, loud enough for him to hear her.

"Kate" Rick exclaimed as he released the blonde woman "What are you doing here?"

"Erm...it doesn't matter, your clearly busy, I'll talk to you when you get back" Kate told him as she turned to go

"Kate, wait, Claire was just going, you don't have to leave, you've drove all the way out here, so I'm sure it's important." Rick told her, he was now standing next to her on his driveway.

"Yeah, I got to go, photo shoot at 4, got to get ready you know?" Claire spoke as she walked towards her car. "Nice to meet you Kate"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose" Kate replied

"Yeah, need to go see my agent first also." Claire told her before grabbing Rick and pulling him into a kiss.

Kate didn't want to look, but that would make it obvious, she wanted to be the woman stood there kissing Rick, not this stupid blonde woman who he'd met two minutes ago. Kate was pulled out of her thoughts with the sound of Claire speaking.

"Good bye Kate" Claire spoke

"Good bye Claire and it's nice to meet you too" Kate replied, forcing a smile across her face.

Claire pulled out of the drive waving to Rick as she sped off down the street. Rick had turned to face Kate and walked past her into his house, ushering her into the hallway as he did so. Kate followed him into the house not caring if anyone was watching, she just wanted to be with him and shout at him all at the same time.

"Kate what are you doing here?" Rick shouted, he was no longer calm and collected, but angry and upset at her.

"Rick, don't shout at me, I'm sorry for coming here, I'll go" Kate shouted back before turning to leave once more.

"Kate, don't just run out, you wanted something, now tell me what it is" Rick shouted back

"I'm not telling you when your shouting at me, why are you so angry?" Kate shouted back, she couldn't stop herself from shouting back at him

"Your shouting at me, and I'm not angry, just, you didn't tell me, you didn't tell me until you had to, why not?" Rick's shouting was as loud, but it was still there.

"What?" Kate asked, her voice softer, but she was still confused

"You met my father and didn't tell me straight away, why?" Rick asked

"Look Rick I didn't know if it was for sure and I didn't know how you'd react, and clearly your reaction wasn't a good one." Kate shot back at him

"So you just decided to keep it from me and now you turn up here to tell me what? That you should have told me before? What is it Kate?" Rick shouted back at her, his voice tense again

"Rick your shouting again" Kate shouted back, her voice slightly lower than his

Rick had now moved into the living room, sitting down on the couch as Kate followed him.

"So you're just going to walk away now are you?" Kate shouted at him, standing in front of him

"No, I'm sitting down, do you have a problem?" Rick replied to her

"If you're going to be like this I'm just going to leave, I'm not doing it like this." Kate shot back, her eyes glaring at Rick, catching his before she looked down at the floor.

"Doing what Kate?" Rick replied, standing up to face her, she was smaller now, she'd removed her heels so Rick was taller, making Kate look up at him so she could speak to him keeping eye contact.

"Rick, it's nothing, please, just sit back down" Kate told him, her eyes keeping contact with his.

"Kate what are you not telling me?" Rick asked her "Is it about my father?"

"No, Rick its nothing to do with your father, but you need to get that sorted out before I can tell you anything, I don't want to say something and it get in the way of everything your going through at the moment." Kate told him, she had to wait, he was so wound up, she didn't want to tell him and him reject her or say something rash.

"Fine, do what you want Kate" Rick shot at her before walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't be like that Rick; it's not an easy thing for me to talk about, I drove all the way out here, and you're not even prepared to listen to me and let me explain." Kate shouted as she followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I'm so grateful for all the reviews and story alerts that this story has been getting, you don't know how much it means to have you all supporting my ideas and making me want to continue writing.<strong>

**Hope you like this one, its not amazing I know.**

**Amy**

**P.S. CASTLE was awesome, Beckett's face, love it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"Go ahead, explain away Kate, I don't care anymore, I've given up." Rick shouted back, turning to see Kate stood in front of him, he stepped back after he noticed how close she was.

"What's that supposed to mean Rick?" Kate shouted back, stepping closer to him

"I don't know, you tell me Kate, what is it supposed to mean? You never listen to me, so why should I even try?" Rick shouted back, Kate was closer now, but she didn't look angry anymore.

"So you're just going to give up are you? Not even try anymore?" Kate replied, she had calmed, and her voice was steady and focused.

"It's what you want isn't it?" Rick replied, he'd calmed also, his voice steady and his eyes fixed on hers.

"Rick, I, of course not" Kate replied, lowering her eyes to his lips then back to his eyes.

"What?" Rick replied, looking shocked, "What are you say..."

Before he could finish, he found his lips trapped underneath Kate's, his arm automatically wrapping around her. Her hands running through his hair, pulling at the strands as the kiss intensified. Rick was lost in the moment; he carried on caressing her back with one hand, placing the other behind her head and running his fingers through her hair.

They pulled apart, just looking at each other. Both shocked by what had happened, yet both smiling at each other. They stood holding each other for what felt like an eternity, not talking not moving, just standing.

Kate stepped back and pulled away from Rick, he looked shocked by her sudden movement, making him step back as well. They looked at each other, before Kate dropped her head to face the floor.

"I better go" Kate said as she turned to leave.

"Kate wait" Rick spoke as she walked towards her grabbing her arm.

"Rick, I've got to go, please" Kate asked as she tried to pull and walk towards the door.

"Don't do this Kate, not now" Rick told her as he released her arm.

"Rick, please, we'll talk later, I have to go" Kate protested, heading for the door, grabbing her things on the way.

"Kate" Rick protested as she opened the door, he was stood beside her, keeping contact, knowing she would soon be gone

"Rick, don't" Kate told him as she ran towards her bike.

"Kate! Kate!" Rick shouted after her as she sped off of his drive, leaving him stood in the doorway, contemplating the day's events.

He watched her speed down the street, worry spreading across his face, he knew she shouldn't be going that fast, but it was too late, she'd gone, and he couldn't stop her now. He looked after her long after she'd disappeared round the corner, he didn't move, just stood there looking after her.

He didn't even notice the stares from his neighbours, he was standing in the rain, drenched, it wasn't supposed to rain at the Hamptons, and it was a sunny happy place well it used to be. How long had he been standing there, he looked up at the sky and noticed it was dark, he was sure it was light when Kate left. He turned and walked back into his house, closing the door behind him.

Kate had sped back to the city and was standing in the middle of her apartment she'd got home, dropped her things and just stood there. She didn't know why she'd done what she'd done, why she'd left so suddenly. But she had, her mind was filled, she couldn't even comprehend how she'd got home safely, she'd been over thinking the whole event ever since she'd left the house.

Before Kate could collect herself she heard her phone ringing from the kitchen, it startled her, but she gathered herself and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed her phone and didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"Beckett" she answered the phone

"Yo! Girl, we got one, 53rd street" Esposito spoke down the phone

"Got it, see you in ten" Beckett answered

She quickly changed running back to the door and grabbing her keys and phone as she ran to the door. She ran passed the lift and took the stairs as she ran towards her car. She got into her car, breathing heavy as she turned her keys starting the engine. She closed her eyes as she looked down, lifting her head up to open her eyes before driving out of her bay.

Beckett drove in silence, her mind was still filled with thoughts and she needed to clear her head before she got to the crime scene, she needed to make it all go away, even if only for a while, she had to, she needed to focus and blank her mind of her feelings.

Beckett pulled up at the crime scene; Esposito was waiting for her as she got out of her car. He looked confused as she locked the car and walked towards him. Ryan was coming up behind Esposito, his notepad open, the concentration all over his face.

"So, what we got?" Beckett asked, her voice steadier than she'd expected, she had no idea what her face was saying.

"Male, 32, gunshot wound to the chest, looks like a professional, Lanie's looking into that now." Ryan spoke as she walked towards Lanie.

"Hey Girl, how are yo..." Lanie stopped in her tracks as she looked up and saw Kate's face. "Erm, so I guess the guys have told you what we've got? And I'm pretty certain it's a professional hit, will need to take a closer look when I get back to the lab."

"Okay, so, what have we found around the scene anything?" Beckett asked, glancing at Lanie then looking to the floor, before lifting her head and looking back at Esposito and Ryan.

"Uniforms are still working on it, but nothing yet, we waiting for Castle before we start canvassing for ourselves?" Esposito told her.

"Castle? Erm, no we will start" Beckett both questioned and ordered her team.

"Okay?" Esposito answered, before turning to Ryan and gesturing for him to start walking

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, college is a bit overwhelming at the moment, new year and all. Got more coursework and deadlines and re-sits to do. I will continue writing, will just take me longer than normal is all.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this. Told you it wasn't going to be a straight forward thing.**

**Amy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Castle was still in his beach house, he'd received the call from Esposito telling him there was a body, but for some reason he couldn't move. He was still in the same place, laying on his couch feeling sorry for himself. He didn't know why he had to feel sorry, he'd just had the most passionate, breath taking kiss with the woman he loved, yet he still felt so far away from her. She'd just taken off, without giving a proper reason, they'd argued for no reason, and all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her passionately. Which was probably why he stayed away from the crime scene, he knew Beckett wouldn't want him to do that in front of everyone, but if they were alone, he'd willingly grab her and never let go.

Whereas Beckett was now back at the station diving into her job to forget about Castle and their kiss. She didn't want to forget completely, god no, and there was no way she could forget completely, but she had to. She filled her day with paperwork and calls, the guys letting her get on with it, not questioning anything, just watching and gesturing to each other.

Beckett didn't want to admit it, but she was getting no-where with this case, and it was killing her that the she knew why. Castle wasn't there to help; she'd done fine without him all those years before, and now she needed him. Katherine Beckett had never needed the help, especially the help of a man.

"Yo, Ryan" Esposito whispered as he watched Beckett mull around at her desk, she was out of earshot and he knew that she'd glance over some time soon.

"What's up?" Ryan whispered back, staying where he was, simply turning his chair

"That's exactly what I was going to ask, I mean come on bro, she's not been like this since, well since you know" Esposito hinted, he didn't want to mention the time Castle left for the Hamptons with his ex-wife, or the time he didn't call for 3 months, those were the odd occasions when Beckett acted this way

"I know bro, I know, what we going to do? She's not going to talk to us." Ryan replied, nodding as he watched Beckett sitting at her desk, her head in her hands, pen tapping rapidly at her side.

"Lanie" Esposito almost shouted, before turning to face Ryan

Esposito quickly pulled out his phone, why hadn't he thought of this before, of course the best person to call was Lanie.

"_Yo babe, what's up with our girl? x" Esposito sent the text within seconds_

"_I don't know what you mean" x Lanie replied instantly_

"_Don't give me that, the last time she was like this, well x" Esposito refrained from finishing the sentence again_

"_I see, I'll sort it out x" Lanie replied_

Esposito had no sooner got his text when he heard Beckett's phone ringing, she glanced up to look at her phone, making both Esposito and Ryan return to their work position. Esposito heard her stand, he looked up to see her grabbing her jacket and keys, and heading for the elevator.

"Got something?" Esposito asked

"Not sure, was Lanie, going to see what she's found, will tell you when I know." Beckett replied as the elevator doors closed.

Beckett leaned against the walls of the elevator, she wanted to cry so much, she didn't know why she felt like this, but she just wanted to curl up and cry. It wasn't like she'd tried to kiss him and been rejected, no, she'd had the most passionate kiss she could have ever imagined, yet she still ran, like she always did.

Castle had finally gathered himself and was on his way back to New York, he had no idea what was going to happen, he just knew he couldn't hide from it anymore. He was going to go home first then head to the precinct once he'd changed. He could still smell her on his clothes, something he loved, but wasn't sure he should keep when back at work.

Beckett reached Lanie's lab pushing the door open with force before entering. Lanie stood at the sound, spinning round in panic.

"Oh, hey girl" Lanie spoke as she placed the scalpel back on the tray, she noticed that Kate had seen her "Just a precaution, you know"

"Okay, so what you got?" Kate replied

"Erm, nothing" Lanie answered, "I'm still waiting on ballistics and a few test's to be completed"

"What? You brought me down here and you don't have anything? Lanie" Kate began, before Lanie could cut her off

"Look, Kate, I got a little tip off, saying you were in the, you know, phase once again." She spoke quietly, just so Kate could hear her "What the hell happened in the Hamptons girl?"

"Lanie, I don't want to talk about it" Kate replied instantly

"No, you're not getting away that easy, you need to talk, you can't keep everything bottled up" Lanie responded, she looked at Kate, who's eyes were now filling up "Oh, girl, come here"

Kate responded to Lanie, who had walked over to give her a hug. She tried to hold as many tears back as she could, but it wasn't working

"I...He...Claire" Kate spluttered at Lanie

"What, who's Claire?" Lanie questioned

"His, well his girlfriend I think" Kate replied, she had moved back from Lanie and was wiping her eyes "She was there, but was leaving as I got there"

"So, she's a fling? Or what?" Lanie questioned again

"Lanie, I have no idea. But she left and we argued, then we kissed, then we argued" Kate started before Lanie cut her off

"You kissed? Girl, why are you crying?" Lanie asked

"Yes we kissed in between arguing and me running away" Kate replied, Lanie's eyes had widened "We argued about nothing, he thought I was there about his father, I tried Lanie, I mean I nearly said it, but we were shouting and I didn't want to say it like that. Then he said he'd given up and that he didn't care anymore"

"Kate, don't cry again please, you'll get through this" Lanie responded noticing Kate's pause and sniffle

"I know, anyway, after he said he didn't care, I kind of cut him off half way through him speaking about god knows what by kissing him. And oh my god it was amazing, and I mean amazing."

"I'm so proud of you" Lanie exclaimed

"I'm not, we stopped kissing and I ran, like literally ran out of the house telling him I had to leave, and speeding off on my bike" Kate shot, she wasn't angry at Lanie, just at herself

"I'm sure you can work it out, trust me he's not going to give up" Lanie told her

"How do you know that Lanie, do you know that I haven't already ruined my chances, I didn't even tell him that I..." Kate started but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Both Kate and Lanie looked up to find Rick standing in the doorway, debating whether to turn and leave, or stay and wait it out. He glanced at them, lingering on Kate, before looking back at the floor. He was about to start speaking before Lanie interrupted him.

"Let me go get those test results back for you, won't be long" Lanie spoke as she pushed passed Rick closing the door as she nudged him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I know i'm making it all about the relationship for now, but i promise its going to get better. <strong>

**Also working on another FanFiction called The Clash, will be coming soon, and yes it is Castle based, with a bit of Chuck aswell.**

**Amy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

"Rick"

"Kate"

They both spoke, before laughing and walking towards each other. Rick was not eye level with Kate; she'd still got her heels on. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers; he couldn't stop looking into those eyes. They both stood in silence for a while, just looking at each other, half expecting Lanie to walk through the door.

"You first" Rick told her

"Rick, I'm sorry, for earlier" Kate replied, his face faltered, he was misreading her and she knew it, "I shouldn't have run off like I did"

Rick let a small smile form across his face, before answering "its fine, well it's not, why can't you just deal with feelings Kate?"

"This is all new to me Rick, I've never, well, I've never felt like this before" Kate responded, letting her eyes fall to his lips, then back to his eyes.

"Felt like what Kate?" Rick pursued, he wasn't going to give in this time

"Seriously? In a morgue, this is where you want to do this?" Kate laughed as she spoke

"Do what detective, what are you insinuating?" Rick laughed back, cupping Kate's cheek as he spoke

"Rick, I...I love...you" Kate stuttered, her eyes firmly hooked on Ricks, "And, I...I heard you, but do you feel the same...I mean Claire seems re..."

Rick cut her off, placing his finger against her lips, still gazing into her eyes "What did you just say?"

"I love you" Kate repeated, no stuttering, not extra information, just the three words she never thought she'd be saying to Richard Castle.

"No, you heard me?" Rick questioned

"Rick, don't be mad, I didn't know what to do, I was so confused and stressed after the shooting, that I, I pushed you away, after knowing how you felt." Kate replied, she'd placed a hand on Rick's chest, he'd removed his from her face, letting it fall to his side "Rick, please, I know you probably hate me for not telling you sooner, but we, we were still good, and after not talking to you for so long I didn't think you still felt the same"

"I don't hate you I just wish you'd tell me things sooner. And there is nothing you could do that would ever make me stop loving you" Rick replied, Kate's eyes widened as she traced her hand along his chest.

"But why?" Kate questioned "I've always ruined things, shouted, stormed out, why do you love me?"

"Because Katherine Beckett, there is no other person as extraordinary as you, no other person I want to fight with, to come home to at night, no one, except you" Rick told her, his hand was behind her head, running through her hair.

"Rick, I don't want anyone else waiting for me either" Kate replied "I don't want anyone else holding me, telling me that everything is going to be okay, that we will get through it, I only want you, and I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long."

Rick responded by pulling Kate towards him, letting his lips fall softly to hers, letting his hand find the small of her back as he lingered at her lips, teasing her. She moved her hand from his chest, placing one at the side of his head, caressing his hair, and the other on his back, before pulling them closer. He couldn't tease any more, he let himself get lost, passionately kissing her, tracing her back as they got lost in the moment. Kate let out a moan as Rick gently bit her lip, she pressed closer, leaning into the kiss, as she ran her hand through his hair before letting it fall to the side of his face.

The pair pulled apart, keeping hold of one another; merely having a breather as they opened their eyes to look at each other. Both smiling at each other as they pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Kate tilted her head slightly to press a soft kiss on Rick's lips; she traced her hand across his cheek towards his lips, teasing him with her touch, before pulling away. Rick refused to let her go, pulling her closer to him. Kate laughed before swatting him gently on his chest.

"Work" Kate told him, before he released her letting her straighten up

"Sorry" Rick replied "Bit carried away"

"Hmm" Kate mocked

"You liked it, don't lie" Rick shot at her as she walked towards the door

"Never said I didn't" Kate shot back

Rick smiled as she ran to block the door, Kate stopped centimetres away, looking up at Rick before laughing.

"Come on, I got paper work to do Castle" Kate told him

"So we're back to Castle now are we?" Rick questioned

"For now, yes, and don't even thin..." Kate started before being cut off my Ricks lips against hers, he spun them around, pressing her against the door, all those locked up feelings still being released, Kate let out another moan, making Rick smile as they kissed. He pressed harder as the kiss intensified, before releasing Kate, leaving a soft kiss on her lips, and opening the door.

Rick walked out, leaving her in the doorway, glancing after him, he stopped, and turning on his heels, to see Kate still stood in the doorway. He laughed as he saw her expression; she looked so shocked yet happy all at once, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had done that to her, he had got the extraordinary Katherine Beckett so flustered that she was unable to move from her spot.

"You coming?" Rick laughed, stretching out a hand for Kate

"Erm, yeah" Kate replied, shaking her head as she walked towards Rick. She took his hand without question and walked towards the elevator doors with him. Noticing the looks from the other ME's in the building that were milling around the corridors, but she didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter, going to get to the thick of it soon<strong>

**working on a new fanfic at the moment, bit busy with college and the moment so i apologise.**

**Amy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

The pair walked into the elevator, giggling as they stunned onlookers. They'd never noticed how much people watched them until now. The elevator doors closed, allowing the pair to fall apart with laughter as they rode to the ground floor.

"Well, that was awkward" Rick spoke as they left the building at headed for Kate's car

"It wasn't that bad, at least we don't see these people every day of the week, think about what it will be like back at the precinct, and god, Gates" Kate replied as she walked towards her car.

"Kate, we don't have to tell anyone, not yet, not if you don't want to" Rick suggested

Kate stopped in her tracks, turning to face him; he was closer than she had thought. She lifted her hand to stroke his hair, and placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, I don't mind the guys knowing, it's just Gates at the moment, think it's too soon for her." Kate laughed as she released Rick and walked around to the driver's side.

Rick had already climbed into the passenger seat, and was ready and buckled up waiting for Kate. Kate smiled as she buckled up and started the car, putting into gear. She pulled out of the bay and sped off back to the precinct.

By the time they arrived at the precinct both Castle and Beckett were smiling, no matter what they were doing they were smiling. Castle couldn't remember seeing Beckett smile as much. He was hypnotised by her and they way she smiled at him when she looked at him.

They walked to the precincts doors, laughing and smiling as they headed for the elevator. The doors opened, both Castle and Beckett stepped in. The doors shut leaving the two alone in the elevator. Beckett was leaning back against the elevator wall, looking towards Castle who was stood in the centre his back turned to her. He realised that she wasn't standing next to him, and turned to see her leant against the back off the elevator. He walked towards her, advancing with a smile across his face. He placed one hand against the wall she was leant against; she looked up at him as he continued to lean closer. He leaned closer brushing his lips against hers, before hearing the elevator ring. He pushed back away from her and turned to face the doors, a smile across his face. The doors opened leading them into the bullpen, Esposito and Ryan turning to face them as they entered. Beckett was now right behind Castle, brushing against his back as she walked closer to him.

Castle suddenly stopped, causing Beckett to walk straight into him, she hit him gently on his back before looking up to see why he'd stopped. Castle was almost turning to go, but Beckett blocked him, forcing him to walk towards the obstacle, his father. He stood still facing Beckett, not wanting to turn to see his father again.

"Rick, turn" Kate whispered

"I can't Kate" Rick whispered back

Kate looked around, there wasn't anyone staring at them, everyone was busy at work. She grabbed his hand while holding his gaze and squeezed gently as she spoke.

"You can do this Rick" Kate told him, before releasing him and walking round him to stand near his side and facing his father.

"Nice to see you again John" Kate spoke holding out her hand towards him.

"Same to you Detective Beckett" John replied

"Please call me Kate" Kate answered

"Of course" John told her "Richard"

"John" Rick replied before heading towards to break room

"Sorry, I'll go get him" Kate told John

"No, let me" John replied heading towards the break room behind Rick

Kate stood leaning against her desk looking into the break room, just staring at the pair facing each other off. Kate couldn't help but let out a little laugh at how alike Rick and John were, both men adamant that they weren't going to give in first. Kate continued to watch the pair without noticing that Ryan and Esposito had entered the bull pen, both of them now stood watching Kate, then following her eye line to notice Rick and another man in the break room.

"See something you like Beckett?" Esposito mocked

"Sorry?" Beckett questioned as she turned to see the pair looking at her

"You, staring, what you so engrossed in?" Ryan chipped in

"Shut up" Was all Beckett answered as she threw a pen at the pair and sat down on her chair

"So want to hear what we've got?" Esposito questioned as he walked towards Beckett, who was now looking at the pair and pulling her focus away from Rick and his father.

"Yeah, sure, Lanie didn't have anything" Beckett replied

"We know" Esposito blurted out, receiving a glare from Beckett "Anyway, Lanie has some results now, the ballistics came back, 9mm as we suspected, she's working on the body now, says there was more than one entry wound, and only one exit, so there's still some bullets left in our vic."

"Okay, she know what gun it's from?" Beckett questioned the pair as she noted down the info.

"Typical handgun" Ryan interjected, without the gun and fingerprints were stuck at the moment.

"Right, run a background check on our vic, look for any family members, you know the usual stuff." Beckett spoke to Esposito, "Ryan, you pull the CCTV from the area our vic was found and see what you can find."

"On it" the pair replied in unison

Beckett turned her chair to face her computer screen, doing a few background checks of her own as she waited for the Captain to return. She put as much information as she could into the database to try and find something out about Castle's dad. She didn't expect so many matches to appear on her screen, but she could see which of them he was. She moved the cursor over the link and clicked, only for her computer screen to go black and lock her out of the system.

"Great, just great" Beckett shouted

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope you like the chapter, I know its taken me forever to update this fanfic.<strong>

**I've been a bit busy with college and work at the moment, I will try to work harder I promise.**

**Amy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

"Beckett, my office" Captain Gates shouted from her office door

Beckett looked up, shocked to see the Captain standing at her office door, looking towards her. She had her hands on her hips and leaned against the door frame. Beckett stood up and looked at her computer, and then back towards the Captain, no, she couldn't. Beckett walked towards the Captains office, taking one last glance towards the break room to find Castle and his father still stood looking at each other.

"Sir?" Beckett asked, as she closed the door to the Captain's office

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gates asked her

"Sir?" Beckett asked one more time

"Don't sir me, who's in there with Castle? And why are you now locked out of the system?" What are you doing?" Gates shouted at her as she stormed around her desk.

"That's Castle's father sir." Beckett answered, looking towards the floor

"He's what?" Gates shouted back at her

"Castle's father Sir" Beckett answered, looking towards Gates with suspicion, why had she gotten so outraged at that? Was there something no-one was telling them?

"That's not possible, it can't be" Gates faltered, finding her chair and sitting down behind her desk.

"Sir?" Beckett asked questioningly as she looked from Gates to the closed door, "What's going on?"

"Castle's father, how can he be Castle's father? I mean, it's not possible. It can't be." Gates muttered she wasn't speaking to Beckett, just herself.

"Sir?" Beckett spoke louder, grabbing her Captains attention.

Neither of them spoke, this was a side of her new Captain that Beckett had never seen. She was crying, actually crying, and not trying to hold it back or anything. Beckett looked at her, not knowing what to do, or how to confront the situation she was now in. The pair stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Gate's tears continuing to flow, not even caring that Beckett was there, the strong Captain was crumbling right in front of her, like a cookie being crushed. Was she crushed? If she was why was she crushed? The sound of the door opening and the voice that came with it two seconds later answered Beckett's questions.

"Here's your coffee hon..." John stopped speaking as she entered the room, he hadn't noticed that Beckett was stood there, or that Gates was crying.

"Sir?" Beckett moved towards Gates, kneeling in front of her Captain

"Beckett, don't say a word, that's and order" Gates replied

"Yes Sir" Beckett replied before standing, "Hello again John"

Beckett walked towards the door before turning back to face her Captain, she'd wiped her tears from her eyes and had straightened herself up, reading for what Beckett thought would be the worst argument the precinct will have seen. Beckett turned to the door, closing it behind her as she left her Captain and John in the little room alone. Beckett looked around the bull pen; it seemed pretty empty, emptier than when she had first arrived back to the precinct with Castle. It was quite, too quiet. Esposito and Ryan were no-where to be seen, even Castle had disappeared.

Beckett walked over to her desk, leaning in to turn her computer screen on, to find a note attached to the rim, telling her that they'd had a call and needed all hands on deck, Castle was waiting in the break room. Beckett spun round to find Castle now stood in the doorway of the break room. He caught the look in her eyes, before walking slowly towards her.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked

"Nothing, I'm fine, just confused" Kate replied

"Confused? What about?" Rick quizzed?

"It's complicated? I don't know to be honest. Come on, this says we've got to go, I guess you know where we are going?" Kate asked as she grabbed her coat and headed for the elevator.

Kate was hoping she had left before she heard it, the shouting coming from her Captains office, the screams, the apologise being spoken, she hoped Rick hadn't clicked to who it was and hurried towards the elevator pressing the basement button as Rick rushed in between the closing doors.

"What was all that about?" Rick asked, looking at Kate confused

Kate refused to answer, keeping her eyes focused on the elevator doors, every so often looking up at the floor counter to let her know where they were, and how long it would take before she got out of the building.

The elevator doors opened, Kate bolting for the opening as soon as it appeared, but she wasn't moving, Rick was holding her back, he'd grabbed a hold of her arm as she took her first stride, stopping her mid motion. Kate spun round to see the look on his face, he looked so worried and confused, it hurt her to see him looking like this, and she knew that her actions were the cause.

"Rick, let go, we need to get off the elevator, and this can wait." Kate replied as she pulled her arm out of his grip and strode towards the crown vic.

She stopped at the car, turning to see Rick stood outside the close elevator doors. At least he got of she thought to herself. But he was still stood waiting.

"Rick, please, it's nothing, just doesn't need to be talked about in the precinct. Wait until were in the car and driving." Kate reassured him as she opened her car door.

He still didn't move, she stood, leaning against the door looking towards him, but he still remained there, as if he hadn't heard her. She closed the door of the crown vic before walking back towards Rick. She stood apart from him, not daring to get much closer, not knowing how he was going to react. His head was tilted towards the floor; he wasn't even looking at her. She moved her hand to cup his chin before lifting his head up so their eyes were level.

"It's nothing, honestly, I'm not even 100% that I've got the right end of the stick Rick" Kate told him

"How can you not? Didn't you hear them?" Rick replied his voice low and his eyes shifting to look at the floor.

"Look at me Rick." Kate protested "I think the Captain is married to your father, but I don't know how long for. That's all I could gather from the encounter of the pair together."

"The Captain is my step-mother?" Rick blurted out without thinking of his words.

"You could say so" Kate replied, a smile formed across Rick's face as he noticed Kate's confused, yet amused look. "Come on, we can talk about it later, you need to ask your mother and your father and Gates"

"I guess" Was all Rick replied, before taking a step towards the car, Kate was stood in front of him, and so it only made them a step closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hello again, I've updated a little sooner this time, I've got back into the swing of writing a feel. I know my work isn't amazing, but I enjoy writing them, and I seriously think its helping me. I'm working on another fanfiction at the moment, which I hope will be uploaded pretty soon.<strong>

**So enjoy, I have no idea how long I'm going to keep this one going for to be honest with you.**

**Amy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

They were still looking at each other, keeping their eye contact, neither of them saying anything, but it didn't feel awkward, or like they were about to ruin something, Kate felt comforted by his closeness and didn't feel the need to run. Rick sensed that she was staying calm, and the fact that she was still stood there was a plus for him. The hand Kate had placed on Rick's chin was now wrapped around the side of his neck, she hadn't realised she'd done it, neither had she realised that she was actually stroking the back of his neck. Nor had she realised that Rick's arm was now wrapped comfortably around her waist, hugging her closer to him. She tripped slightly on her heels falling into him, placing her free hand on his chest. They both laughed at how cheesy the action was, breaking the tension before the pair locked eyes again, the tension boiling back up inside them.

Before Rick could move, Kate was pulling him closer by the neck as she herself moved closer towards him, stroking his lips with hers. A smile spread across his face as her eyes stayed locked with his, before he pulled her closer, forcing her lips to his. The pair lost themselves in each other, fighting for dominance within the kiss. Kate tried to pull away, but Rick held her closer, intensifying the kiss as he did so. Kate let out a little moan, surprised by Rick's sudden dominance.

"Rick..." Kate whispered into their kiss.

Rick looked at her, noticing that she was serious; he slowed, kissing her lightly before pulling away, keeping their closeness, keeping their eye contact that had now reappeared.

"Yes" Rick replied, still holding Kate by her waist

"We need to go" Kate told him, pulling out of his grasp and getting into the Crown Victoria.

Rick stood, dumbfounded for a second before walking around the car and climbing into to passenger side and closing the door. Before he had the chance to put on his seatbelt Kate was pulling out of the parking garage and speeding away.

They arrived at the scene a mere 20minutes after the rest of the team, and they found that the team was waiting on Beckett's go ahead for their next move. They stood, surrounding the building, rifles aimed as they waited for her to climb out of the car and approach them. But she didn't move straight away, Castle had already climbed out of the car and was about to step towards the team when he noticed Esposito staring at him confused. Castle soon realised why when Esposito gestured his head towards the car where Beckett still remained seated.

She couldn't move, either that or she didn't want to, the rifles shocked her, she didn't expect to see so many of them, she didn't know whether they were looking for a simple shooter or a sniper, she'd been out of the loop most of this case her mind whirling with other thoughts. She wasn't even sure this was the same case, only half of the team there was hers, she recognised some of the other detectives, but they weren't homicide. Castle had opened his door once again and climbed back in to the car.

"Kate, come on" Rick told her, keeping his voice soft

"I can't" Kate replied, noticing the look on Ricks face she continued "I can't move, I can't do this, why are there so many rifles Rick?"

He knew straight away what the problem was, but there was nothing he could do, the team was already assembled, rifles already waiting to fire, he couldn't go out and tell them to put them away, to use normal guns. If they were dealing with a sniper, he would probably be a fair distance away from them aiming his gun at them.

"Kate you can do this, I'll be right there, everyone is doing this for the same team, those rifles aren't aimed at you, there aimed at the son-of-a-bitch were trying to catch." Rick reassured her, locking his eyes with hers as he placed his hand over hers. "You can do this Kate, trust me"

At that he removed his hand and once again climbed out of the car, but she didn't see him move round the front to head towards the others, but he was no longer standing at his side of the car, she looked round finding him grabbing for her door handle and opening her door, ushering her out. Yet she still sat there, unable to move. He held out his hand awaiting hers, a step at a time he thought, she'd get out soon. She hesitantly took his awaiting hand and let him help her out of her car, something she would never do in front of her team.

Rick placed his arm around her waist, guiding her towards the team, making sure she didn't turn and run as she got closer to the rifles. He held her close, assuring her that he was still there, still stood beside her. They arrived next to Esposito in no time, the rest of the team didn't move, they kept their positions locked, making sure they still hand eyes on the target. Ryan came to Esposito's side, awaiting Beckett's orders.

"So, what have we got?" Beckett questioned, her voice surprisingly steady.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, although I don't believe my fanfiction is widely liked, but never mind. I've been a bit busy over the Christmas holidays and now I have exams so this was waiting for a few extra pieces before uploading, its a short one, and I will update with a new chapter in within the next month promise.<strong>

**Enjoy, is pretty much all I can say.**

**Amy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

><p>"While you were being shouted at by the captain," Esposito raised an eyebrow to Beckett "We got a few more details about our man here, Lanie came back with all the reports from the morgue, clarifying that it was a professional hit. But this guy is different, doesn't use a rifle like more snipers, simple 40 calibre hand gun." He noticed Beckett's expression before being cut off.<p>

"Why do we need so much precaution then?" Castle questioned, he'd released Beckett, work place and all, and moved his arms into his pockets.

"Let me finish bro. We got a few hits before this one, checked them all, they were all clean, but this one, he's a professional alright, ex army. You know the kind of guns he's going to have in there?" Esposito asked knowing no-one would "Never mind, the point is that the 40 calibre gun isn't the only one he has."

"Right, you know he's in there?" Beckett asked, finding her voice again

"Had surveillance on him for about half hour, said he went in about ten minutes ago, that's when we got the call" Ryan told her

"Right, let's take this sun of a bitch down" Beckett told her team.

Esposito signalled that they were going in; noticing Beckett had gone running back to her car to grab her vest, Castle hot at her heels to get his also. She pulled the trunk open, reaching in for her vest the same time as Castle, their hands brushing together as they pulled out their vests. They looked at each other, their eyes locked, smiles spread across their faces. This was going to be harder to hide than they thought. The pair quickly gathered themselves remembering they were on a case and that this son of a bitch needed taking down. The grabbed their vest, fastening them on with fast precision. Kate couldn't help but let a smile small creep across her face, every time she saw Rick's personalised 'Writer' vest. She squeezed his arm and headed back towards Esposito who was now positioned ready to go.

Kate was back in Beckett mode, she'd gathered herself together, but the team still progressed with more caution than usual. Esposito and Ryan wearily looking back at their boss each time they got a little closer to the target. Castle was behind Beckett as usual, but his eyes were mainly focused on her, and how she reacted to the situation. Ever since her display of PTSD as few months ago with the sniper case, the team had took to watching her more closely, ready to notice any sides, to stop them before they caused her any distress.

"Guy's, focus, I'm fine" She told them after catching a glance from Esposito and Ryan, worried looks on their faces.

Knowing that they were focusing on her rather than the task at hand made Kate worried, she didn't want to send her team in unguarded, and doing that would mean that anything going wrong would be her fault. She couldn't let that happen, she had to make them focus on the task.

They swept the apartment thoroughly, finding nothing linking the suspect with their victim, including the suspect himself. To say he'd been under surveillance for the last half hour he'd managed to get out unnoticed. The boys checked half of the apartment as Beckett and Castle headed towards the suspect's bedroom. Castle had hinted that this would be the place to find any hidden secrets, so he dragged Beckett in along with him, trying to reassure her that they'd find something. However, after an hour of searching the apartment, and turning it upside down before placing things back into their places, they found nothing. The apartment didn't even look lived in it was spotless, like it was only for show, that this was just a way of throwing them off.

"Castle, find anything?" Beckett questioned

"Nope, noth..." Castle stopped noticing draft that had suddenly come into the room.

"Castle, what is it?" Beckett quizzed, her eyebrow raised as she looked at him.

"Did you feel that? This apartment building is air-tight, there is no way that..." Castle stopped mid sentence again, walking towards the chair that was snugly resting against the corner of the room

"You going to actually tell me what's going on Rick?" Beckett asked, sharper than expected, she regretted using his first name straight away.

"Come here, tell me you feel that?" Castle gestured for her to kneel beside him

"So there's a breeze, it's probably from a vent" Beckett told him bluntly, but looking into Castle's eyes she could see he wasn't giving in.

"Help me move this chair" Castle stood, gesturing to the armchair, and then he held his hand out to help her up.

Beckett looked from Castle's hand to his face, her eyes wide, her eyebrow raised. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she had chance to speak, Castle grabbed her hand, pulling her up anyway.

"Rick, work" Kate whispered, her eyes locked with his

"I can't even help you up? I've done it before, before we started anything" Rick whispered back

"Started anything?" Kate raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer

"You know what I mean, come on, move this chair with me" Rick told her, letting go off her hand and placing it on the chair

Beckett walked round to the other side of the chair, placing her hands on the arm and back ready to pull it out of the way when Castle gave the order. Wait! Was she taking orders from Rick? This couldn't be happening. A few kisses and she was at his beckon call, god what had gotten into her?

"Ready?" Castle asked her, she nodded in response, Castle just nodded back at her and smiled before saying "lift"

The pair pulled the chair out of the way, placing it in the middle of the room, so they could both crouch down next to the source of the breeze. Beckett was right, just a vent. She looked up at Castle, a smile spreading across her face.

"Don't worry Rick, I'm sure you can make up being nasty to me...somehow" Beckett whispered, biting her bottom lip as a smile spread across her face

"I think your sadly mistaken Miss Beckett, since yes, it is a vent, take a closer look" Rick smiled, his eyes transfixed on hers as he pointed towards the vent.

Beckett turned her attention from Castle, examining the vent closely. She placed her gloved hand onto the vent, pulling it towards her, the cover falling off with ease. Beckett placed the cover into the evidence back she'd pulled out of her bag, just in case. She leaned closer to peer inside the vent, noticing the envelope taped to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So, this chapter is quite long compared with the rest, but I kind of got carried away writing and wanted to leave it on some sort of cliff hanger. I hope you like this chapter, got to get down to doing some work for college but may have another chapter up later tonight or friday sometime.<strong>

**please feel free to review.**

**Amy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change**

* * *

><p>The duo sped back to the precinct, the envelope and vent cover already sent off to forensics. The suspect's apartment was already being swept thoroughly by forensics so all they could do was wait back at the precinct and try to get some more background on their suspect. Esposito and Ryan were also heading back to the precinct, a few more details needed to be added to the murder board and it was around dinner time so the food order was in. Beckett and Castle made a quick stop at Remy's to grab their order for the team before running back into the car.<p>

They'd managed to keep their hands to themselves most of the morning while at the suspects apartment, but now they had digested everything that had happened, they were rearing to jump each other at any moment. Rick had the food placed on his knee, which he carefully placed on the back seat after being sat in the car for a mere second. Kate still hadn't pulled off the curb yet, Rick didn't understand why not, but when he looked towards her, her eyes were filled with so much need and passion he was sure she was going to jump him right then and there. Which she almost did, however controlling herself to simply leaning over and pressing her lips to his. Rick reacted immediately, moving a hand to cup her cheek, while the other found its way to the back of her neck. He ran his fingers through her hair as he intensified the kiss. Kate let out a little moan as Rick grazed his teeth along her bottom lip before biting gently, soothing it with his tongue before she granted him access. Kate's hands were now wrapped around Rick's neck, one splayed over the back of his head, running through the tuffs of hair. All too soon, Rick pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, catching his breath, while gazing into her eyes. Yes he was definitely gazing. A small smile spread across Kate's face as she realised that he was being the sensible one her, he was telling her that they had work to do, with one chaste kiss, the duo buckled up and heading for the precinct.

The elevator sounded, alerting Ryan and Esposito that their boss was back, along with their lunch, they had no idea what had taken the pair so long, they were only picking up an order. Didn't they understand how hungry they were? Plus they needed a distraction from all the shouting that was emitting from the Captains closed door. The pair jumped up once the doors opened, rushing towards their boss to grab their lunch.

"Jeez, what took so long?" Esposito questioned

"We're starving here" Ryan interjected

"Sorry, realised I'd missed something off the order" Castle provided, hoping that they'd believe him and head to the break room.

"Alright, are we going to eat then?" Esposito questioned, receiving three nods in return he headed for the break room.

Ryan and Castle followed, food the only thing occupying their brains, but Beckett stood, taking in her surroundings, there didn't seem to be any other team in the bullpen, must have all been out on a case, but there was still a fair about of noise coming from the floor. She strolled over to her desk, shucking her jacket off before heading to the break room for her well deserved dinner. Yet the sound was still there, and it seemed to be getting louder rather than quieter.

"Yo Beckett, come and eat" Esposito shouted out of the break room door, noticing Beckett still stood at her desk.

"Coming" Beckett shouting back before heading to the break room and closing the door behind her blocking out the noise.

"What you do that for?" Ryan questioned

"Do what?" Beckett asked slightly confused

"You just closed the door, why?" Esposito interjected

"I'd rather not hear the Captain shouting all through my lunch to be honest with you." Beckett responded, averting her eyes from Castle's

"At least she's not shouting at us, come on, I've never seen her so angry, let us have some fun Beckett" Esposito retorted, clearly excited over the new found anger their boss was showing towards the man in her office.

Beckett gave him a glare before sitting down next to Castle, his eyes focused on his burger, knowing that his father and Gates were arguing about him.

"Rick, eat something" Kate whispered while Ryan and Esposito muttered something about the Captain and the mystery man in her office.

They chatted about meaningless things as the four ate their burgers, no-one actually realising how hungry they were. Castle was heading towards the bin as Beckett went to place the left over salad in the fridge.

"Gates is still going at it bro." Esposito told Ryan

"I know she's definitely pissed about something" Ryan countered as Esposito went to open the break room door.

"No." Beckett ordered, before Esposito turned to look at her stunned

"Boss, what's wrong?" Esposito questioned, noticing the anger now flooding Beckett's face

"This has to stop. Castle stay in here, same to the two of you, and leave the door closed" Beckett ordered once more, she was back in badass cop mode once again

Beckett stormed towards the door, opening it only to be stopped by Castles arm.

"Kate don't, just leave them." Rick told her softly

"No, this has to stop Rick, so many things go unsaid, and this is not going to be one of them." Kate told him, before pushing his arm out of the way and leaving the break room, closing the door behind her.

"Castle, what's going on?" Ryan asked, concern spread over his face as he'd observed the way Castle and Beckett had interacted.

"The man in the office with Gate's, he's, he's my father" Castle told them before the shouting reached an all time high. He knew Beckett had entered Gate's office, and that this shouting was only going to get worse, but she'd ordered him to stay here, and for once in his life he was going to listen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I apologise for the long delay, I've been preoccupied with college and college work and getting a new job, but I hope this is a good chapter, its going to seem slightly boring compared to the one I'm going to be writing next, I think you will know where I'm going with it, and I hope to get the next chapter up before this time next month, rather not leave it a month apart to give you the next instalment. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I love forward to any reviews. **

**Amy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

"Sir!" Beckett shouted upon entering the room, not caring that the now full bull pen would hear this, or the fact that she could be sacked for shouting at her boss.

"Beckett, out now!" Gates shouted. John stood silent, looking from his wife to the detective.

"No Sir!" Beckett stood her ground, facing her boss

"Beckett, that's an order, out!" retorted Gate's

"Sir, you have to stop this now" Beckett told her, slightly more calmed than she was when she originally entered the room

"Beckett this doesn't concern you" Gate's told her bluntly, her own voice now recognisably calmer

"No sir it does, along with the entire precinct thanks to your shouting match. Not to mention Rick, you think this is easy for him?" Beckett told her boss, her voice raised but calm, she was making sure her boss listened, no matter what it took.

"If it bothers Mr Castle so much then why isn't he in here?" Gate's countered, knowing she would hit a weak spot with her detective, hoping that she would leave them to their argument.

"Would you? Seriously?" Beckett questioned, staring her boss straight in the eyes

"This doesn't concern you, as I have voiced already detective" Gate's shot; now standing inches away from her.

"When you're making a scene in front of the entire precinct someone had to say something sir!" Beckett shouts again, she's trying so hard not to say something that would get Castle kicked out of the precinct.

"Beckett, if you don't get out I will escort you out." Gates shouted

"Well then you're going to have to escort me then. This is ridiculous and needs to stop, now, sir!" Beckett yelled back, knowing her Captain wouldn't listen either way.

Gate's didn't say anything, but walked round her desk towards Beckett, grabbing her by the arm, and heading for the door. Beckett didn't protest, she was getting what she wanted, Gate's away from John, away from the argument.

"Detective Beckett, don't think about coming back into the precinct today!" Gate's yelled at her once they were out of the door of her office.

Beckett pulled free of Gate's grasp, to her disappointment, before Beckett spun round and shut the office door, closing John off from the conversation that was now viewable by the entire precinct. Beckett stood in front of her Captains office, guarding the door.

"Beckett move!" Gate's shouted

"No! Sir, you can't do this here, god if I had an argument with someone in front of the entire precinct I'd probably be fired" Beckett shouted back at her Captain.

"So having an argument with your Captain doesn't count then Detective?" Gates questioned

"This isn't a personal argument Sir, I'm not arguing with the man I love for all the precinct to hear Sir!" Beckett shouted back

"Like you and Castle haven't had your fair share of arguments" Gate's retorted, noticing Kate's face fall, she knew she'd got her right where she wanted her

"That isn't the same!" Beckett shouted back

"Isn't it? How would you feel if the man you loved had lied to you? Tell me that I shouldn't be angry" Gate's shouted back, her eyes filling with tears.

"Stop this, now!" Castle shouted from the break room door

John stepped out of the office just as Castle spoke, looking between his son and wife shocked at what was happening.

"No, tell me Beckett, tell me why I shouldn't be angry. You wouldn't be angry if Castle was lying to you?" Gate's was calmer; she'd walked closer to Beckett, invading her personal space.

"Kate, you don't have to answer her, just leave it." Castle spoke softly to Beckett, using her first name in front of the precinct didn't go unnoticed by the boys.

"Kate? When do we call her Kate at work?" Esposito questioned

"Shut it Detective Esposito" Gate's shouted at him, still stood in front of Beckett, who stood her ground in front of her Captain "Are you going to answer me then Detective? Or are you going to deny that you love Castle, and that if he lied to you, you wouldn't be angry?"

"Kate, you don't have to, it's okay" Castle told her again, he didn't want it to happen like this, but he had to stop the arguing.

"No, Rick, I'm ready" Beckett responded, the entire precinct was silent, watching the group stood in the middle of the bullpen. Gates stepped away from Beckett, looking between her Detective and the Writer.

"Ready for what Kate?" Gates asked, suddenly calm

"Sir, I think there is something I need to tell you, me and..." Beckett started before Castle cut her off

"Kate, please, listen to me, don't do this" Castle stopped her, he was now standing in front of her, blocking her from her Captains view

"Rick, what's wrong? Why not, everyone is here, except Lanie?" Beckett questioned, the worried look on Castle's face confused her more than anything

"There's something I need to tell you before this goes public, privately." Castle stated, forcing himself not to touch her, not in the precinct, not when it could all go wrong within minutes.

"Rick, just tell me, so we can do this" Beckett whispered to him, trying to make sure the entire precinct didn't hear another argument.

"Kate not here, I need to show you, and I want you to trust me" Castle told her, worried that he'd have to tell her right there, in front of her boss, in front of the boys, in front of his father.

"Always Rick" Beckett told him before she felt his hand on her arm pulling her towards the elevator.

"Just remember what you said, and that I love you" Castle told her as they stood waiting for the elevator, leaving the entire precinct stunned and silent behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I'm trying to update this story as often as possible, I keep getting some ideas in my head on what's going to happen next, I don't know how long I'm going to keep this story going for, but I have two others running at the same time. Anyway this one is mainly dialogue, but I wanted to Beckett and Gate's to have an argument, so here it is.<strong>

**R&R please, much appreciated.**

**Amy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

"Everyone back to work, now!" Captain Gate's shouted before turning to face Ryan and Esposito, "What the hell is going on here?"

"No idea Sir, trust me, we'd love to know what's going on here" Esposito replied, stopping himself from gesturing between the Captain and Castle's father.

"My office now, all of you" Gate's gestured to the boys and her husband.

The door to Gate's office slammed shut once more, leaving the rest of the precinct staring at the group now stood inside the room, before exchanging quick glances towards one another and getting back to work.

"Rick what is this about?" Kate insists once they're inside his loft, its quiet, Martha and Alexis must be out shopping, it is a Saturday after all.

"Kate please, just hear me out, I know you're going to hate me, I know what I've done is wrong, but I had to do it, I couldn't lose you again, I couldn't let them take you away from me, and if that makes me selfish so be it, but I couldn't let your dad go through it, I couldn't let Lanie, Esposito and Ryan go through it, I couldn't let my mother and daughter go through it, it wasn't just for me, it was for all of us, _we _couldn't lose you again, I had to stop you, I had to do this to help you, even if you've told me to stop once before." Rick looked towards Kate, her eyes filled with worry and confusion, what was he apologising for. "Please don't speak, just follow me, and don't rush to any judgment, please"

"Rick..." Kate started before being stopped by Rick's lips on hers, pulling her towards him, pouring all he could into the kiss, knowing this could be the last time he gets to kiss her, gets to touch her, gets to hold her in his arms. His hand caresses her back, his other cradling her neck; he softens the kiss before placing one last kiss to her lips he pulls away.

"I love you Katherine Beckett, just remember that I love you and would do anything to protect you" Rick told her before pulling her over the threshold into his office and grabbing the remote from his desk, "sit down, please."

Kate obliged, she was still worried, she didn't know what was going on, what Rick was going to do, he'd apologised so much, begged her to remember how much he loved her. How could she forget, she loved him, nothing was going to change that, nothing...

"Rick, what's this?" Kate asked, her train of thought broken by the sudden light in his office

"Please let me explain" Rick begged, his hand now placed on her arm, securely holding her in place.

"Explain away Rick, explain how you lied to me, explain how you kept this from me, kept me from what was keeping me from you, how could you?" Kate shouted, she kept her voice low but the anger was still there.

"If keeping you alive meant that I couldn't show everyone that I love you, that I couldn't show you how much I loved you, keeping you alive meant more than anything else. Having you alive, in my life or not matter more to me, and they were going to kill you, they will kill you if you go diving into this like you have done so many times before." Rick stepped back gesturing towards the board, taking a breather, "When you first came back to the precinct, I got a phone call, the man told me that Captain Montgomery had sent him a package, he didn't tell me what was in the package, just that as long as the information stayed with him you would be safe, no-one would try to kill you again. All I had to do was make sure you didn't carry on investigating this case anymore, or your own for that matter. I know how much this means to you, I know how much you want to find the son of a bitch that did this, I do too, and since you couldn't work on this case, I did."

Kate was still sat there, he knew she would run if she wanted to, knew that she'd be out of his door right now, shouting at him, telling him never to talk to her again, never to come back to the precinct again, and he would do that for her. He'd do anything for her, as long as she stayed away from this case.

"Rick, I..." Kate started, but Rick cut her off, placing his finger to her lips, silencing her

"Please let me finish" Rick told her "I know you hate me right now, and probably don't want to talk to me ever again, but please, promise me that you won't run at this, and try to solve it, if I never see you again I need to know that you are alive, I can't spend the rest of my life not seeing you and not knowing whether your still alive, I know your job means that it could happen any day, but this person is not taking another person I care about, he is not going to take you away from your father, from your friends, from your life."

Rick stopped, catching his breath, the tears were streaming down his face, he knew that this could be the end, he wanted to get everything out, knew he had to show her how much he loved her. He moved in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her face, tilting her head towards him, he felt it once his hands touched her face, her cheeks were wet, and now he could see her eyes were red, he brushed his thumb gently under her eye, wiping away the tears still forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I kept this from you, truly I am, but believe me when I tell you that I did this because I love you, I didn't want to hurt you, which is why I didn't tell you, but I couldn't let you live with the fact that you didn't know who was behind all of this. I had to do something." Rick focused his eyes on Kate's, he was done, and there wasn't anything else to say.

"Castle, we have work to do." Kate told him, shifting in the chair to stand up and head for the door of his office. "You coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I've updated this faster than normal, I hope you don't get angry with me for how I'm ending this chapter, I had some reviews about not causing an argument over Kate finding out about Castle's secret, and I promise I won't disappoint you all with how this is going to turn out.<strong>

**R&R please, much appreciated.**

**Amy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

He didn't know what to do, she'd just left, no shouting, no hitting, nothing, just carried on as if nothing had happened, what's he supposed to do? She hadn't told them that they were over once again. She'd just left, going back to work, asking him if he was going to join her. Which he now realises was his invitation to follow her, so he asked himself what he was still doing standing in his office over thinking her reaction. He quickly turned off the monitor and ran towards the loft door to catch up with her. He slammed the room behind him, checking it was locked before running down the stairs to catch up with her she'd have got the elevator, almost at her car now.

"Kate wait!" Rick yelled seeing her climbing into her car. She didn't seem to have heard him at first; she carried on into the car, closing the door behind her, starting the engine. He ran towards the car, expecting her to drive away, only to find her waiting patiently for him in the crown vic.

"Jeez Kate, you could have told me you'd heard me" Rick blurted out once he was settled in the car

"What?" Kate shot back, slightly confused by his words

"You ignored me when I shouted you, made me run to make it to the car before you sped off" Rick replied, still catching his breath as it seemed

"I never leave you Rick" Kate replied simply, before pulling out of the car parking lot and heading back to the precinct.

The drive was silent Kate was focused on the road, along with anything else that didn't involve what she'd seen in Rick's loft. She wanted to get this case out of the way, sort things out after everything was over. Before she knew it she had arrived at the precinct, hauling to a stop in the parking garage, and shutting off the engine. They didn't need words they simply climbed out of the car and headed for the elevator, waiting for the wrath of Captain Gate's after their little outburst earlier.

They rode in silence again, Castle fidgeted beside Beckett, but she was in full Detective mode now, nothing was going to change that, he needed to give her some space, let everything sink in. He dug his hands into the pockets of his coat, stopping himself from reaching out and touching her, comforting her. He knew it was his fault, but he couldn't help thinking that he'd be the only one to make it better. Castle was pleased when the elevator doors opened, he needed to get his mind back to work, to stop him from pushing her too far, pushing her away.

The bull pen was empty once again, apart from Ryan and Esposito who were both sat at their desk phones in hands. He let Beckett walk out first, seeing her make a beeline for her desk, getting set to continue with the case. She chucked her coat on the back of her chair, before slumping down in it and switching her computer on. He took his coat off and sat down in his assigned chair, waiting for her to give him something to do or for the boys to come walking over with some more news on their vic.

"So, we've a fingerprint on the stuff you guys found in our suspects apartment" Ryan's voice echoed around the empty bullpen.

"Great, we still got surveillance on his house?" Beckett questioned

"Yes boss, just got off the phone with the uniforms on watch, says there's been no more movement, still don't know how he got out in the first place" Esposito added

"What we got on him now then? Phone number? Family members?" Castle inputted

"He's got a sister in Seattle, but she's out of the country at the moment, already tried calling her work, she's on some sort of placement in Spain, not getting back until next month." Ryan told her, "Got a phone number, turned off at the moment so we've got no chance in getting a trace yet, Espo's going to keep trying on and off for the next hour. Should hopefully get something"

"Right, okay, if we don't get anything from the phone number after that hour, we will call it a night. What about the CCTV?" Beckett inquired

"Still waiting for the tapes, told me they should be here within the hour, that was thirty minutes ago, so should be here soon." Ryan informed her again

"Right, since we've not got much to do, get an APB out on our suspect and spread his photo around to a few other precincts, he may have left the city" Beckett ordered.

"On it boss" Esposito shouted as he headed back to his desk

"I'll order us some food, I know I've not eaten all day, so I'm pretty sure no-one else has" Castle guessed before standing up from his chair and heading to the break room

"So when were you going to tell us about Castle?" Ryan shot at Beckett

"I'm sorry?" Beckett returned, a little shocked by Ryan's interest

"Castle's dad, Becks, jeez" Esposito started, "When you guys left the Cap called us into her office, told us pretty much everything, I mean well what she could before her and her _husband_ left the precinct"

"Guys can we just drop it for now, I'm pretty sure Castle is still a bit shocked by all of this, not only has he found his father, but he happens to be the husband of our new Captain, I'd be running for the hills by now" Beckett told them honestly

"Sure boss" They spoke in unison before heading back to their desks.

Kate was going to try running some financials on their vic, see if anything connected him to their suspect, but she was still locked out of the system, she'd forgot it was a 24hour thing now, once your locked out you can't get back on, this was going to make it a long night. She hadn't notice Castle return to his seat; she was staring at her blank computer screen in frustration, knowing there was nothing she could do that night made her more annoyed. The only time she'd recognised his return was when she looked up to Ryan and Esposito to ask them if they had anything new.

"Guys, we got those tapes yet? I can't get on the system, was locked out earlier, stupid 24hour block now. Castle and I could run through the tapes while you guys do some more searching." Beckett told them, before the elevator doors opened revealing the delivery boy with their tapes.

"Detective Beckett" The young boy said

"Here" Beckett waved her hand towards the boy who hurried over and handed her the box of tapes, before quickly scurrying back to the now closing elevator doors, jumping on just before they closed.

"We will be in the conference room, shout if you get anything" Beckett told them before standing up, box in hand and heading towards the closed door of the conference room.

Castle wasn't far behind her, she hadn't doubted he would be, she just didn't anticipate him being that close. She'd place the box on the table before spinning round to find Castle right behind her, grabbing her arm to steady her after she'd almost fell over his feet.

"Thanks, ready for some drawn out CCTV film watching?" Beckett asked before placing the first tape into the machine and switching the TV on.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I'm wanting to tie this story up soon, I know it doesn't seem to have lasted long but I don't want to rush it too much. Anyway, this is just a little connector chapter, want to get into some more details about Rick's father and Kate and Rick's relationship.<strong>

**R&R please, much appreciated.**

**Amy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

They were interrupted by the sound of Castle phone alerting him that their food had arrived, he quickly paused the CCTV footage before stepping out of the room to go collect their food. Beckett cleared the conference room table, allowing space for all of them to get in with their food so they could continue scanning the tapes.

"Foods here guys" Castle shouted as he entered the bullpen, Chinese loaded in bags

"Be right there" Ryan shouted as he and Esposito tidied their desks and shut off their computers, hopefully they would be going home after this.

Castle entered the conference room to find Beckett waiting patiently for her food, she must be starving. He walked over to her, keeping his distance, she was still thinking, so he placed the bag on the table and started unloading the contents onto the table. He threw the empty bag to the side before Ryan and Esposito entered the room grabbing a box of Chinese food and taking a seat at the table.

"Thought we might as well keep watching this surveillance while we eat, then we can call it a night" Beckett told them.

They sat for about half an hour eating silently before the boxes were empty and they group sat stuffed, eyes glued to the screen with the surveillance on. But nothing had popped just yet. Castle stood clearing the contents into the previously discarded bag before carrying them to the break room and placing them in the bin. Beckett had already turned the surveillance footage off, deciding there was no point looking through any more of the footage that night, it had been a long day, and they all needed the rest, fresh eyes tomorrow.

"Let's call it a night guys, were getting nowhere, might as well turn in and start again tomorrow." Beckett instructed, before heading out of the conference room to her desk.

"Sure boss, see you tomorrow." Esposito replied, before heading towards his desk, grabbing his coat and heading for the elevator.

"See you tomorrow boss, Castle" Ryan shouted as he jumped onto the elevator with Esposito

"Calling it a night are we?" Castle asked as he entered the bullpen heading for his chair and discarded jacket.

"Well it is 10pm Castle, so yeah we are." Beckett replied, she was still talking in detective mode, which annoyed him slightly, but he'd promised himself that he'd give her time, let everything sink in.

"Okay, let me help you" Castle muttered before grabbing Beckett's coat and holding it out for her to slip into. She accepted his gesture before shutting her computer off and heading to the elevator, Castle following closely behind her. They rode the elevator in silence, the only sound being the hum of the moving elevator. They ground to a halt, the doors opening within seconds. She didn't hesitate to step out, leaving Castle trailing behind her.

"Night Castle" Beckett shouted over her shoulder before heading towards her car.

"Until tomorrow Kate" Castle shot back, they'd finished work, yet she was still sticking to the last names, he wasn't going to.

She simply carried on walking, climbing into her car as soon as she opened the door. He stood there watching her, she was still in shock, he'd leave her for tonight, but he didn't know how long he could wait, how long he'd be able to stay away from her. She sped out of her car parking space off into the night. He couldn't believe it, although he did believe he deserved it, he had hidden things from her, he'd hurt her. He hailed a cab once he'd seen her leave, jumping in and giving his address; he knew she needed time, so he was going to spend time with his family for the night. He kind of needed to talk to them as well.

He entered his apartment to hear his mother and Alexis laughing in the kitchen as they prepared their dinner, he hadn't expected Alexis to be home this early, maybe Lanie had given her some time off, and he would have to ask about that during lunch.

"What's so funny?" Castle asked

"Hey Dad!" Alexis exclaimed before running up to her father and hugging him

"Everything alright pumpkin?" Castle asked now worried

"Yeah, where's Detective Beckett?" Alexis inquired

"What?" Castle replied shocked

"I just thought, that well, never mind" Alexis asked, dropping her head before turning back to her grandmother

"Kiddo what's wrong?" Martha asked, reaching for her sons arm comforting him

"Nothing mother, I'm fine, just a rough day" Castle replied "why did you think Kate would be here?"

"Just something Lanie said, doesn't matter" Alexis responded shyly

"What did Lanie tell you pumpkin?" Castle pushed

"Just that Kate had told her that she'd talked to you about some things and that you guys were working it out. I just assumed that, never mind" Alexis told her father honestly

"We are pumpkin, she's just thinking some things through at the moment, and she's had a lot to take in today." Castle told his daughter, she was now wrapped in his arms.

"Why does she have to think about things? Why can't she just tell you straight out how she feels and what she wants?" Alexis innocently asked her father, shifting slightly in his arms so she was now looking up at him

"I think we should all sit down" Castle ushered his mother and daughter towards the couch where he sat between them. "We talked, about a lot of things actually. Alexis sweetie, when Kate was shot, I told her that I loved her, but when she woke up she said that she didn't remember anything. When I hid away at the Hamptons she came to find me, only to be greeted by me and Claire and well she was pretty mad..."

"Who's Claire dad?"

"She's a friend from college, but that's the point, Kate must have got the wrong idea and was pretty angry when Claire kissed me before leaving us alone..."

"Claire kissed you? Dad! What the hell?"

"Will you just listen to me before you decide to shout at me for something that didn't happen? Claire is, well she's not like you two or Kate, if you get what I mean. So her giving me a kiss was her way of saying a friendly goodbye, not what you guys and Kate thought. Anyway this isn't what I was trying to tell you. Kate and I shouted at each other, she kissed me before running off to come back here."

"Kiddo, what's going on? Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Martha quizzed

"Will you let me finish?" They nodded in response, so he continued with his story, 'As I was saying, she came back, leaving me, so I drove back after her, the boys told me she was at the morgue with Lanie so I headed down there to see her. She was talking to Lanie, telling her what had happened when she came to see me, and she said 'I didn't even get to tell him that I' and that was when I walked in. She told me that she loved me, came straight out and said it, followed by an, I heard you."

"Kiddo I'm sorry" Martha told him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

"Its fine, honestly, she explained a few things to me, and honestly the fact that she's openly talk about it and told me that she loved me nothing else matter. So we decided to go for it, make this work, and we were doing fine, we really were. She was going to come round tonight and we were going to talk about it. Then John shows up at the precinct, he goes into the Captains office, Kate's already in there, god knows why she was, but anyway, we had to leave for a lead, and she told me that John was the Captains husband."

"Seriously? I didn't know honestly" Martha reassured him

"I know mother, but by the sounds of things she didn't know about it either, we got back and they were shouting at each other in her office, still, so Kate goes storming in and yelling at the Captain, Gate's dragged her out into the bullpen, the pair still shouting and she asked Kate how she would feel if the man she loved had lied to her, what would she do if I lied to her. She was going to tell her about us, admit to the whole precinct that we were now together, but I couldn't let her, not without her knowing, so I brought her here."

"You didn't son, what were you thinking?"

"Shh mother, I know, it was stupid, but I didn't want to start something based on lies"

"Dad what's she talking about, what did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I thought I'd venturing into seeing how the family of our lovely duo react to the news they have to share with them, so the next few chapters will focus on that, then I promise something good will happen for our couple.<strong>

**R&R please, much appreciated.**

**Amy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: The Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, just something I wanted to write.**

**Summary: Months after Kate Beckett is shot, her and Richard Castle are still friends, but things are about to change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

"When I returned to the precinct, I received a call from a friend of Roy's, telling me that he'd sent him some files, files that would keep Kate safe for now, under the circumstances that she didn't go near her mother's case. But she told me that she couldn't have the relationship she wanted until this case was solved, so I made my own murder board, adding anything I could find, each time the man called when it was related to the case, I added more to the board."

"How could you, how could you put yourself in danger, you saw what happened to Kate, why would you do that Dad?" Alexis screamed at him, before trying to stand up and leave

"Pumpkin, listen to me please. You know what I was like when she didn't talk to me, I can't have a life without her in it, and I'd rather her be alive, even if it didn't involve being with me. But she didn't react like you did, although I thought she would do when I showed her the board. I mean she shouted at first, then let me explain myself to her, then she just acted as if nothing had happened, saying that we had work to do. She's ignored me for the rest of the day." Castle finished, looking between his mother and Alexis.

Kate had arrived at her apartment minutes after leaving the precinct, how she could still see she had no idea, her eyes were clouded, the tears were streaming down her face, she ran into her building, bypassing the lift and taking the stairs two at a time before reaching her door. Once inside she slammed her door shut before sliding down the closed door, collapsing in a heap on the floor. Her body wracked with the tears that continued to flow freely, she needed to talk to someone, but the only person she could think of was Castle, and she was still pretty pissed at him. So she went for the next best thing. Pulling herself together she headed for her couch, slumping down onto the soft cousins before pulling out her phone and hitting speed-dial one.

"Hey" The man spoke softly through the phone

"Hi Dad, could you come over?" Kate asked shyly, she hadn't needed her dad like this before; she would have gone to her mother like she had when she was a teenager, but she needed a parent, and her Dad was all she had left.

"Sure, you okay Katie?" Jim replied, sounding worried

"Yeah, can you just come here, I need you Daddy" Kate told him, her voice giving her up, her crying cut through the words.

"I'll be there in 20 Katie" Jim responded, she could hear him rummaging for car keys "I'm going to go so I can drive, I'll see you soon"

"Thanks dad" Kate replied before hanging up the phone.

It took all of five minutes for her dad to arrive, he let himself into her apartment, shutting the behind him softly before rushing over to the couch and collecting her in his arm as she continued to cry.

"What is it Katie?" Her dad asked softly as he stroked her hair

"Rick" Kate sobbed out

"What about him?" Jim enquired

"When I was shot, he..he told me that he..he loved me daddy, and I was so scared that I told him I didn't remember." She confessed through sobs as her father shifted beside her

"Katie, it's okay, he will understand." Jim reassured her

"He does, I, erm, may have told him, along with me telling him that I loved him too." Kate told her father, sitting up straight, wiping her eyes, to look her father in the eyes.

"Why are you so upset then Katie? What's wrong with the two of you loving each other? Why is that so bad?" Jim asked his daughter, she was now curled into a ball in the corner of her couch.

"He, he's been investigation moms murder on his own, behind my back dad" Kate told her father, he didn't seem too shocked by her statement, "dad, why aren't you angry?"

"Before you were shot, I went to see Rick; I needed you to stop losing yourself in your mom's murder sweetie I couldn't lose you as well. And I knew you wouldn't listen to me if I told you to stop, but I knew you'd listen to Rick, he's the only one that's ever been able to get you to hold back and not get in too deep." Jim confessed

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to put you through that, I just wanted to find out what happened" Kate replied

"Either way it won't bring her back Katie. Your mother is still proud of you, she'd be more proud if you lived your life than she would if you found out who did this, she'd want you to be happy Katie." Jim told her, he was now sitting next to her on the couch, is arm flung around her shoulders drawing her closer to him.

"But he kept this from me" Kate commented

"But he did it because he loves you and he wants to protect you, is that so bad?" Jim pushed, his daughter was finally talking, and he wasn't going to stop her any time soon

"Yes..No..God I don't know." Kate admitted, flinging her arms over her face.

"How about you get some sleep and we will talk some more in the morning if that's what you want?" Jim asked her

"Thanks dad" Kate replied before standing up

"No problem sweetie, that's what I'm here for" Jim stood up as well, enveloping his daughter in a hug, he had a new found fondness of keeping her close and safe ever since her shouting, he wanted to make sure that she knew she wasn't alone.

"The guest room is all set up, just in case" Kate told her father before walking towards her room

"Night Katie" Jim shouted as he walked in the opposite direction

"Night Dad" Kate shouted back before closing her bedroom door and sinking to the floor behind it. This wasn't going to be easy and she knew that, she'd just have to grin through it for now, she'd get their eventually, she just needed some time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I just want to apologise for the long delay and the fact that I have apparently had this chapter written for some time. Was just about to start writing some more on it when I noticed this little beauty wasn't posted. And I know, Kate calling her dad might not be something she would do, but I wanted a bit of Jim Beckett so here it is.<strong>

**I will try to post the next chapter fairly soon. Got exams coming up so things are a bit hectic at the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please review, I like getting your opinions on the story, helps me to think of where to go next.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry about the delay, I really am. I've found it really hard to get my head into this after leaving it for a while. I hope this will suffice until I can manage to get another chapter to you. Will hopefully manage to get another chapter soon. I've started it so I should be able to get it finished by next week with a bit of luck. I apologise for the spelling and grammar problems. I think I should get a beta reader, anyone up for it?**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days passed in a slow, painful silence. Beckett and Castle were short with each other, hardly talking, unless one of them had an important theory for their case, and the Captain had hit an all time high when it came to jumping down her detective's throats. Ryan and Esposito were still pretty clueless as to what had happened between Beckett and Castle, and Gates. No-one was talking about anything but work, not unusual for Gates of course, but for Castle and Beckett, it was new, they'd lost their connection.<p>

_Hey chica, what's wrong with mom and dad?_

Esposito shot Lanie a quick text after about four days of tension and absolutely no progress on the case.

_No idea, something big, send her down?_

Lanie replied within minutes, Esposito knew she'd get something out of Beckett, even if it didn't fix things with her and Castle at least they'd understand what was going on.

_Sure, might be better if you call though, she's watching me like a hawk chica._

Esposito didn't need to wait for a reply, after sending the text to Lanie all he had to do was wait for the sound of Beckett's phone ringing and low and behold no longer than a minute later her phone was ringing. Esposito looked up, same as Ryan, at least it didn't look obvious, and they had been waiting for some new information all day.

"Beckett" automatic answering kicked in once she'd picked up the phone.

"Girl, get your butt down her right now" Lanie shouted through the phone.

"Lanie, do you have something?" Beckett questioned.

"No, just get your skinny butt down here, no Castle" Lanie shot back before hanging up the phone.

"I'm heading to the morgue" Beckett exclaimed before standing and putting her coat on. She noticed Castle shift beside her, grabbing for his coat. Her hand jumped out to catch his arm, stopping him and shocking him at the contact he'd longed for over the past few days. "Just me, sorry Castle"

"Oh, okay" Castle replied, before sinking down in his chair once again.

"What is it Lanie?" Kate shouted as she walked through the doors to the morgue

"Don't what Lanie me girl. What is going on with you?" Lanie hissed back

"I can't talk about this right now Lanie" Kate hissed as she turned to walk out of the morgue

"No! You get your butt back here girl. What is it?" Lanie shouted before soothing her voice to finish the sentence

"It's not important" Kate told her

"The hell it is. What's going on with you and writer boy?" Lanie quizzed, pushing her friend towards the stool and making her sit down

"Lanie" Kate warned

"No, tell me, what's going on sweetie?" Lanie asked her again

"It's not important" Kate replied

"The hell it isn't, what's going on?" Lanie hissed back

"I told Rick I loved him and that I remembered, and everything was okay for a while after the whole Claire problem, then his dad shows up at the precinct, which would have been fine and all, had it not been for the fact that his dad is the Captains Husband. Which turned into a full blown argument between the Captain and John while we went and got some info on the case" Kate started, she knew the next part would be the hardest to talk about "We got back and the Captain was still arguing with her husband, I couldn't take it, I had to step in, the look on Ricks face, it broke my heart. Anyway, me intervening didn't make things any better, she turned on me, started shouting and asking how I would feel if the man I loved lied to me, then she said it again, but asked how I'd feel if Rick had lied to me. I was going to tell her, tell her that we were together now, since we were going to keep it a secret from her, but he stopped me, told me that he needed to tell me something first."

"Sweetie, are you crying?" Lanie asked her, noticing the tears streaming down her face

"He told me, told me that he'd got a call from a friend of Roy's once we got back to the precinct after I was, well, and that he'd been told to keep me away from the case, which I have been, but he's been doing it behind my back, he's been keeping the information I need to bring the dragon down a secret from me for the last year. We got a break on the case and I haven't talked to him about anything other than work since then." Kate admitted, her hand moving up to wipe at the tears on her face

"Do you love him?" Lanie quizzed

"Yes" Kate easily admitted

"Are you mad at him?" Lanie asked

"No" Kate replied instantly "No I'm not, he was protecting me, I get that, but what about me, he didn't think about how I would feel if they came after him and took him from me, how I wouldn't be able to recover from it like I did after my mum. He just went ahead and did it, and that's why I'm upset about it all"

"But he didn't know you felt the same way, he only wanted to protect you" Lanie told her

"But he has a daughter, a daughter who needs him, I need him" Kate shouted

"Then why are you moping around instead of telling him this?" Lanie told her

"Oh god, I've got to go. Thanks Lanie" Kate told her as she stood, wiping the tears from her face and heading for the exit

"Good luck sweetie, go get your man" Lanie shouted as she watched her friend run out of the morgue, the door swinging closed behind her

"Alexis? You can come out now" Lanie shouted into her office once the sound of Kate's footsteps disappeared and she was sure they were alone once again


	23. Chapter 23

**I should be finishing the story soon. No more than a total of 30 chapters. I have two weeks off from university so I might be able to get this story finished within that time. Hope you enjoy. Reviews push me to write. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Alexis? You can come out now" Lanie shouted into her office once the sound of Kate's footsteps disappeared and she was sure they were alone once again<em>

"I can't believe this, what's going on? And why isn't anyone telling me anything?" Alexis mumbled as she walked out of Lanie's office

"You probably know more than me. By the sounds of things, John is your father's father" Lanie told her

"And Gate's husband, that makes her my step Grandmother?" Alexis cringed at the thought

"It's a lot to take in at one time right? Plus this whole thing with your father and Kate" Lanie asked the girl

"I'm happy for them; I don't have a problem with that. I don't think it's as shocking because I know dad has wanted it for so long. But everything else is overwhelming yeah." Alexis admitted

"How about we get stuck into this case? Take your mind off of things for a while?" Lanie suggested

"Might be best, I'm sure dad will explain later if I ask him" Alexis replied before turning towards the body currently laid on the slab in front of them

She'd ran out of the morgue, not thinking of looking back as she headed for the stairwell, taking two steps at a time as she headed for the exit. She pulled her phone out as she exited the building, shooting Rick a quick text telling him to go home. She knew he was going to take it the wrong way, that he would think she was kicking him out of the precinct. But she couldn't do this there, she needed privacy. She jumped into her car, pulling out of the parking garage with ease before heading towards Castle's loft, she'd get there before him, but she didn't mind waiting outside his door for him, it was the least she could do.

She pulled into the parking garage at his building ten minutes later, running into his building, throwing a quick wave to the doorman before heading for the lift. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the lift to arrive; practically pushing the doors open as she tried to get inside and pressed the button for his floor, praying that no-one was going to get on with her. As the lift slowly made it's ascend to his floor, her mind suddenly registered that Martha might be home, which wasn't something she wanted for her plans. She pulled out her phone, finding Martha's number and pressing dial, she didn't know what she was going to say to the woman without making it completely obvious what her plans were.

"Kate, is everything okay?" Came the worried voice of Martha as she answered the phone

"Martha, yeah, I just wanted to check something" Kate answered

"Okay, you sure everything is okay?" Martha replied again, Kate could tell she was worried; she didn't call Martha unless it concerned Rick

"Are you at home?" Kate asked

"No, I'm at the school" Martha replied

"Good, I mean, thank you" Kate stuttered

"Is everything okay dear?" Martha questioned again

"It will be. How long you going to be out if you don't mine me asking?" Kate shyly asked

"Probably not until later tonight" Martha answered

"Okay, I got to go Martha, thanks again" Kate replied before ending the call

She stood looking into the mirrors on the lift, this had to be the longest ride ever, she needed to get out now, and she needed him to be here. The feel of the lift coming to a stopped pulled her out of her haze before she turned and ran down the hallway to his door. She knew he wouldn't be home yet, but she knocked anyway, just hoping that she wouldn't have to wait any longer. She was shocked when the door swung open to reveal Rick staring at her with wide bloodshot eyes.

"Kate" Rick breathed her name as he registered her stood in front of him "What are you doing here?"

"Rick" Was her only response before she lunged for him and pressed her lips to his as she pushed him backwards into his apartment, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck, but he wasn't responding, he just allowed her to kiss him, let her push him backwards. She reluctantly let go after she realised he wasn't responding to her, dropping her arms from around his neck and stepping back, her head dipped in embarrassment.

"Rick? Who is it?" Came the sound of a woman's voice, he watched how Kate's head shot up and her eyes found his, the tears building as she looked from Rick to the kitchen where the voice had come from

"WE HAVE ONE ARGUMENT! ONE DISSAGREEMENT! AND YOU RUN INTO THE ARMS OF ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR BLONDE BIMBOS!" Kate shouted as the tears began to stream down her face

"YOU REALLY THINK I'D DO THAT TO YOU?" Rick shouted back

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK? YOU DID LAST TIME, I FOUND YOU IN THE HAMPTONS WITH ANOTHER WOMAN." Kate shouted back, wiping her hand across her face, pushing the tears away

"It wasn't like that Kate" Rick replied, his voice quieter as he stepped closer to her

"She kissed you, how is it not like that?" Kate replied

"Because I don't like men" was the reply as the woman entered the hallway "I'll leave you two alone. I'm here until next Friday, just give me a call and we'll get a coffee before I leave. Nice to see you again Kate"

"That was Claire" Kate commented after she watched the woman exit the loft and closed the door behind her

"Yes it was, she's a friend from college" Rick commented, he'd stepped closer to her once again "I know what it looked like when you found me in the Hamptons, but I wouldn't do that to you Kate, I love you, and no amount of arguing is going to change that"

"I didn't come here to shout at you, I came to apologise" Kate whispered as she reached a hand out to his collar, clasping it between her fingers "I'm so sorry, I wasn't mad, well I was, but not for the reasons you think. You were just so stupid, going at this by yourself, not taking Alexis into consideration, not thinking about what might happen to you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I know how much you wanted to solve this, and he only stated that you couldn't investigate, never said anything about me" Rick replied

"You can't do it anymore. I'm not losing you now; you are not doing that to me, never mind Alexis and your Mother." Kate told him

"Okay. But if I stop, you can't go after it either, if it comes to us, we will deal with it, together, but nothing before that" Rick insisted as he placed a hand on her cheek

"Deal" Kate replied placing her hand on Rick's cheek as she leaned forward to capture his lips with hers, revelling in the fact that he was responding to her, pressing her against the closest surface.


End file.
